


Wczesne prognozy

by Donnie_Engelvin



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/pseuds/Donnie_Engelvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bohaterowie Incepcji jako pracownicy ogarniętej gorączką wyborczą redakcji gazety — tak, wiem, jak to brzmi, ale dajcie im szansę, bo są w stu procentach sobą.</p>
<p>Zbetowane przez <strong>Kaczalkę</strong>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wczesne prognozy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Early Returns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/273054) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



W ciągu osiemnastu miesięcy od chwili przejęcia redakcji przez Proclus Media Dom Cobb wielokrotnie: a) proponował Saito, nowemu szefowi wydawnictwa, a tym samym ich panu i władcy, oralne usługi seksualne w zamian za powstrzymanie ekspansji reklam na pierwszą stronę gazety (bezskutecznie), b) ronił autentyczne łzy bezsilności na naradach dotyczących zmiany szaty graficznej, żeby prezentujący czwarty raz z rzędu szerokość nowych marginesów offsetowych Yusuf poczuł wyrzuty sumienia i przestał się wreszcie rządzić jak szara gęś (bezskutecznie) oraz c) próbował — tym razem bez sięgania po drastyczne środki — namówić Arthura do objęcia dyżuru w najbliższy wieczór wyborczy.

Zdaniem Arthura również w tym przypadku skutki wysiłków Cobba będą raczej marne.

— W wieczór wyborczy jest darmowa wyżerka — zachęca Dom błagalnie.

Arthur ignoruje jego słowa, zajęty kasowaniem opisów pod zdjęciami, zredagowanych przez praktykantkę z działu przygotowania publikacji do druku, i formułowaniem zwięzłego maila z werdyktem: „ŹLE. NAPISZ OD NOWA”.

— Kto wie, może będzie nawet pizza — kusi dalej Cobb.

Ariadne, która wpadła na moment ze stosikiem pokreślonych i sfatygowanych schematów graficznych, komentuje:

— Dom, przestań się wysilać. Spójrz na tego chudzielca. Przecież widać jak na dłoni, że jedzenie go w ogóle nie obchodzi.

Arthur wyszarpuje schematy z jej ręki.

— Jesteś pewna, że chcesz mnie wkurzyć, zanim uratuję cię od zbłaźnienia się tym dziełem? — pyta, z miejsca wyłapując dwa nieprawidłowo odmienione czasowniki, dwa bijące po oczach błędy frazeologiczne i bezmyślny podział wiersza, który wprowadziłby spore zamieszanie na stronie numer pięć.

— Arthurze, dobrze wiem, że tak znakomity profesjonalista jak ty nie zniży się do podobnych zagrań — grucha Ariadne. — Poza tym za bardzo mnie lubisz, żeby być małostkowym.

Całuje go w policzek, a potem wrzuca dolara grzywny do puszki ochrzczonej Skarbonką Molestowania Seksualnego i spieszy z powrotem do jednego z zawalonych zdjęciami i rycinami kącików działu graficznego, okupującego każdą wolną powierzchnię przy każdym oknie w całej redakcji pod pretekstem uzyskania niezbędnego do pracy dostępu do naturalnego światła.

Dom sięga do skarbonki po pozostawiony przez Ariadne banknot.

— Nie masz nic przeciwko, że go zabiorę? — pyta. — Potrzebuję czegoś słodkiego. Na ostatnią ucztę. Po której się zabiję, bo nie chcesz wziąć dyżuru w wieczór wyborczy.

Arthur wzrusza ramionami.

— Proszę, nie krępuj się — odpowiada z lekkim roztargnieniem, bo Nash przysłał właśnie jakieś dziwactwo opatrzone nagłówkiem: „Rada miasta nagradza znanego niuchacza okazji kontraktem o podejrzanej woni”, co momentalnie wywołuje pierwszą falę migreny. — Eames wpadnie tu zaraz na pięć minut i jestem pewien, że ten czas spokojnie wystarczy mu na wyrównanie strat w skarbonce.

 

***

 

Jeśli chodzi o poziom gazety, Arthur trzyma się pewnych standardów. Błędy merytoryczne powinny być ograniczone do minimum, relacje przejrzyste, treściwe, pełne zaangażowania, za to pozbawione lęku. Lubi trzymać w żelaznym uchwycie jaja całego biura, dzięki czemu najwięksi idioci już po dwóch minutach pojmują, że wyśmiewanie się z jego skromnej pozycji prowadzącego redaktora działu wiadomości skończy się dla nich niechybną i przedwczesną klęską. Nie należy też zapominać o żenującym, niemniej nietykalnym micie czwartej władzy. Ani o fakcie, że nawet narosły w ciągu lat cynizm nie potrafił stłumić bólu, kiedy Proclus po wchłonięciu ich redakcji zaczął ustalać normy dla dziennikarzy oraz zespołu administracyjnego, jakby jedynym celem publicystyki była liczba wyświetleń stron albo ilość sprzedanych egzemplarzy, a nie stojący za wydarzeniami ludzie i zasady. Najbardziej liczy się jednak to, że Arthur kocha swoją pracę na samym końcu łańcucha redaktorsko-korekcyjnego. Chce być ostatnią osobą, przez której ręce przechodzi historia przed oddaniem do operatora DTP, a następnie do druku. Dom mówi każdemu, że Arthur jest jego zwiadowcą i strażą przednią, co oczywiście w ich branży powinno interpretować się odwrotnie niż w wojsku. Tam człowiek idący na pierwszy ogień ma najmniejszą szansę przeżycia — u nich najgorzej oberwie się komuś, kto jako ostatni zatwierdza gotowy do wydania materiał, kiedy następnego ranka rozdzwoni się telefon od rozwścieczonego rzecznika rządu, wrzaskiem domagającego się natychmiastowego dementi.

 

***

 

O wpół do dziesiątej Georgia z zespołu gospodarczego przysyła Arthurowi tradycyjnego przedpołudniowego maila bez tekstu:

 

_Odbiorca: Arthur_

_Nadawca: Georgia_

_Temat: GBP-USD 1,5594_

 

Na co Arthur, dokładnie pięć minut po wpół do dziesiątej, przepisuje aktualny kurs waluty na karteczkę samoprzylepną i przytwierdza ją do Skarbonki Molestowania Seksualnego, w sam raz przed pojawieniem się Eamesa, który za kwadrans dziesiąta przekracza dziarskim krokiem próg biura, obwieszony wartym dziesięć patyków sprzętem fotograficznym i rozsiewający wokół zapach dezodorantu Axe oraz zepsucia moralnego, po czym oplata jak bluszcz oparcie krzesła Arthura.

— Arthurze, mój ty najukochańszy z redaktorów — mruczy niczym kot — czyżby jeszcze nikt ci nie powiedział, że wyglądasz dziś szczególnie uroczo?

Arthur klekocze energicznie klawiszami, rozpaczliwie pragnąc, żeby ktoś natychmiast podesłał mu jakiś przeklęty kawałek do poprawienia, co posłużyłoby za wymówkę do pozostania na miejscu i zignorowania Eamesa, który zapewne za dziesięć… dziewięć… osiem… siedem sekund głośno wyrazi swoje spostrzeżenie, że przegródka z tekstami do zredagowania jest pusta i czy w obliczu tego faktu Arthur nie poszedłby z nim na porcyjkę kofeiny i malutkie ocieranko do pokoju rekreacyjnego.

— Chodź, postawię ci kawę — nęci Eames.

— Po pierwsze — odpowiada Arthur, wściekły na siebie, że wbrew temu, co dyktuje zdrowy rozsądek, zawsze, ale to zawsze daje się wciągnąć w podobne rozmowy — ta zasrana firmowa kawa jest darmowa. Po drugie, nie będę uprawiał z tobą seksu w biurze. A po trzecie, czy ludzie z fotograficznego wiedzą, że podprowadziłeś im sprzęt?

— Czego oczy nie widzą, tego sercu nie żal — mówi Eames, bo najwyraźniej kompletnie oszalał i nie boi się narażać na śmiertelne ryzyko. — Czyli mogę wywnioskować z twoich precyzyjnie dobranych słów, że byłbyś skłonny uprawiać ze mną seks _poza_ biurem?

— Nie, na rżnięcie za kontenerem na śmieci też nie masz co liczyć — kontruje Arthur z celową tępotą, ponieważ to jedyny pewny sposób na rozzłoszczenie Eamesa, i owszem, mimo wcześniejszej sugestii Ariadne jest jak najbardziej małostkowy. Po prostu ukrywa to coraz lepiej. — I radzę ci oddać ten aparat, zanim Mal zauważy, że dynda na twojej szyi.

— Jestem dumnym Anglikiem — odpowiada Eames. — Nie boję się Francuzów.

— Dobra — mówi Arthur, otwierając okienko maila. — Nie przeszkodzi ci więc, jeśli…

Eames wyciąga dłoń i zatrzymuje jego skaczące po klawiszach palce.

— Skarbie — mówi, przybierając zbolałą minę — czy ty zawsze musisz być tak koszmarnie opryskliwy? Nabawisz się od tego zmarszczek.

— Uważaj, Eames — ostrzega Arthur w nagłym przypływie rześkości. — Bo wciąż żądam, żebyś płacił mi w walucie twojego kraju albo jej ekwiwalencie po przeliczeniu na dolar amerykański.

Eames wzrusza ramionami, wyjmuje z kieszeni banknot pięciodolarowy i upuszcza go na dno puszki.

Arthur unosi brew.

— No cóż, bądźmy szczerzy, dzisiejszy występ kosztował mnie przynajmniej tyle — wyjaśnia Eames.

 

***

 

Każda wysoko dysfunkcyjna społeczność biurowa przypomina rodzinę tuż przed kolacją w Święto Dziękczynienia. Króluje nastrój nabrzmiały od resentymentów, skompresowanych przed gigantycznym wybuchem emocji, wzajemnego obwiniania wszystkich o wszystko i ataków płaczu w toalecie. Podobnie jak nielubiany przez nikogo kuzyn weganin woli zaszyć się w pracy, a matka upić w kuchni pod wymówką dopilnowania pieczonego indyka, tak redakcje gazet mają swoje specyficzne miejsca dla najróżniejszych melodramatów oraz typowe dla ich apogeów przedziały czasowe.

Dwie godziny między ósmą — kiedy Arthur przychodzi do pracy — a dziesiątą rano — gdy zjawia się większość kadry reporterskiej — są spokojne jak wschodnioazjatycka medytacja i stanowią domenę pierwszej zmiany redaktorów internetowych, wyższej administracji oraz działu sprzedaży. Wszędzie panuje bardzo koleżeńska atmosfera. Arthur siedzi przy swoim biurku i sprawdza poranne podsumowanie korekcyjne przed przekazaniem go dalej: najpierw do rąk Doma (który i tak do niego nie zajrzy), następnie Milesa (który również się nie pofatyguje) i wreszcie do Saito (który je przejrzy, nie zrozumie, rozdmucha do rozmiarów afery i zażąda meetingu w celu uniknięcia podobnych błędów w przyszłości, co dałoby się osiągnąć jedynie z udziałem przyuczonych do zawodu dziennikarza robotów i jednoczesnym usunięciem czynnika ludzkiego z całego procesu). Dopiero w okolicach dziesiątej trzydzieści ruch wyraźnie gęstnieje: zespół wydarzeń lokalnych pędzi po porannej kawie na posiedzenie rady miejskiej albo przekrzykuje się wzajemnie przy telefonach, obdzwaniając komisariaty, tłum dziennikarzy z działu krajowego i zagranicznego nadciąga z gotowymi do zadiustowania artykułami, a redaktor wersji elektronicznej zaczyna codzienne bombardowanie cytatami ze swojej biblii, czyli zasranego poradnika stylu dla prasy. Tuż przed jedenastą Arthur, Dom, Yusuf, Charlotte i Cary spotykają się na nieformalnym briefingu w pokoju rekreacyjnym, poprzedzającym aż nazbyt formalne zebranie zatwierdzające treść najbliższego numeru, w czym zazwyczaj przeszkadza im ze sto razy każde chodzące po tym świecie indywiduum, więc w efekcie rezygnują, wracają na swoje miejsca i zbierają się ponownie o wpół do dwunastej w sali konferencyjnej na zasadniczej naradzie w stanie kompletnego nieprzygotowania.

Narada zatwierdzenia numeru, mimo monitorowanego przez Doma limitu uczestniczących w niej dupków i przemądrzalców, jak zwykle przeradza się w teatr zranionych uczuć i wielkich tragedii, rozkręcających się na dobre wraz z wizją czwartkowego wydania, które będzie musiało pomieścić ogrom materiału wokółwyborczego w częściach głównej, lokalnej i stanowej. Margaret, ta paskudna jędza koordynująca pracą zespołu odpowiedzialnego za relacje ze stanu i kraju, pęka z obrzydliwej satysfakcji, dobrze wiedząc, że jutrzejsze rządy nad redakcją przejdą faktycznie w jej ręce. Becky z gospodarczego nawet nie udaje, że śledzi przebieg zebrania i bazgrze coś w swoim reporterskim notesie, co i tak jest lepszym zachowaniem niż u Kelly z felietonów, która gra w Angry Birds na iPhonie, w dodatku bez specjalnej dyskrecji. Arthur byłby wściekły na obie, gdyby nie pochłaniały go próby odgrywania neutralnej Szwajcarii.

— Dom, wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że zdjęcia przemawiających kandydatów są nudne, zwłaszcza w części kulturalnej wydania wyborczego. Powinniśmy wyjść z czymś bardziej kreatywnym — mówi Mal, starając się o rzeczowy ton, z tym efektem, że jej głos brzmi, jakby ostatkiem sił powstrzymywała się od popełnienia morderstwa.

Dom zaciska zęby.

— Jak słusznie wspomniałaś, Mal, to wydanie wyborcze, a nie twój projekt artystyczny dla zaawansowanych.

Arthur chyłkiem odsuwa się wraz z krzesłem pięć centymetrów w lewo, co — niestety — zbliża go dokładnie o pięć centymetrów za dużo do Eamesa.

Eames pisze coś na swojej podkładce i przechyla ją tak, by Arthur mógł odczytać: _Jakieś szanse, że zaczną skakać sobie do oczu?_ Poza tym strona jest pusta, nie licząc wykonanych jego czystym, kaligraficznym pismem notek: _50 przypadków w państwowych kasach chorych, lipiec 2010_ i _Wywiad z szefem policji o 17:00_.

Ponieważ Arthur już cztery tygodnie temu wykuł mistrzowski plan sprawnego zabezpieczenia wydania wyborczego i zdążył (ze znakomitym wynikiem) przetestować go dwukrotnie ze swoim zespołem, pozwala sobie na małą chwilę nieuwagi, pochyla się nad podkładką i odpisuje: _PÓŁ NA PÓŁ. NAJWYŻSZY CZAS NA KRZYKI, DAWNO ICH NIE SŁYSZELIŚMY_.

_Czy oni kiedykolwiek ustalili, które z nich dostanie Cię przy rozwodzie?_ , notuje Eames. W zasadzie Arthur powinien poczuć się obrażony, ale woli zachować się neutralnie, szczególnie że rzeczywiście był prawdziwą kością niezgody między Mal a Domem przez pięć miesięcy ich pierwszej separacji.

Nic nie dodaje smaku burzliwemu rozwodowi tak bardzo jak obustronny upór, by okazać się profesjonalistą, któremu żadne prywatne konflikty nie odbiorą zdolności do dalszej współpracy z eksmałżonkiem, myśli Arthur pogodnie, po czym odpisuje: _NIE. MAL TWIERDZI, ŻE SKORO WNIOSŁA MNIE DO INTERESU JAK POSAG DO MAŁŻEŃSTWA, ZOSTAŁBYM JEJ PRZYZNANY NAWET PRZEZ PRAWO FEUDALNE. DOM LUBI JEJ WYTYKAĆ, ŻE TO ON PODPISUJE MOJĄ WYPŁATĘ._

Eames prycha cichym śmiechem i pisze: _Tyle że on nie podpisuje już niczego_.

_PRZYPOMNĘ MU O TYM, ALE NAJPIERW ODCZEKAM, AŻ ZADECYDUJĄ O PRAWNYM PODZIALE OPIEKI NAD DZIEĆMI_ , kończy wymianę zdań Arthur i skupia się z powrotem na naradzie, w sam raz, by usłyszeć gniewny głos Doma:

— Czego ty chcesz, do jasnej cholery?! Jakichś zasranych postmodernistycznych rekonstrukcji procesu wyborczego w USA? Strzel parę zdjęć kandydatom i smutasom na użytek przegranych po przeliczeniu głosów w urnach, a my podrasujemy oświetlenie w photoshopie i koniec pieśni, Mal.

Arthur wycofuje się z krzesłem kolejne pięć centymetrów w bezpieczniejsze rejony, a Eames, niechcący zdradzając swoje dobre wychowanie w jednym z rzadkich, niekontrolowanych odruchów, robi mu miejsce.

 

***

 

Nic dziwnego, że po tego typu naradzie Arthur przeznacza dwadzieścia minut swojej przerwy obiadowej (menu: czarna kawa i torebka Cool Ranch Doritos) na odreagowanie z Mal w kącie dla palaczy za kontenerem na śmieci. Sprowadza to bardzo żywe i bardzo żenujące wspomnienie tamtego lata, kiedy jako siedemnastolatek poznał Mal na wymianie międzyszkolnej i oboje z miejsca zaangażowali się w idiotyczne hipsterskie wyścigi, których pierwszym etapem było udawanie, że się wzajemnie nie znoszą, następnie udawanie, że przeszli już inicjację seksualną, a na koniec udawanie, że potrafią palić jak nałogowcy. Było to lato uginające się pod ciężarem beznadziejnie głupich decyzji.

— Powinnam była wyjść za ciebie — peroruje Mal i wyciąga jeszcze jednego Parliamenta z paczki, która według jej wiecznych zapewnień jest tą ostatnią.

Arthur traktuje w podobny sposób swoje papierosy, tyle że w jego przypadku chodzi zawsze o ostatnią paczkę przed następnym niemożliwym, tragicznie skopanym terminem w pracy, wymagającym zwykle stuprocentowej zmiany projektu pierwszej strony na pół godziny przed oddaniem numeru do druku. Wydmuchuje obłoczek cudownego rakotwórczego dymu i odpowiada zgodnie z prawdą:

— Wiesz, proponowałem ci to.

— Tak, proponowałeś — mówi Mal z goryczą, bo gdy podczas wakacyjnych odwiedzin u Arthura na ostatnim roku studiów zaliczyła wpadkę na skutek beztroskiego mieszania pigułek antykoncepcyjnych z whisky Maker’s Mark i antybiotykami oraz uprawiania niezobowiązującego seksu z Domem, Arthur po rycersku zaoferował, że się z nią ożeni. — Czemu się nie zgodziłam?

— Pewnie dlatego, że Dom znalazł w łazience twój test ciążowy i zaczął płakać, a ja musiałem czym prędzej zwiewać, bo rzewne nastroje wywołują u mnie nerwową wysypkę — przypomina jej Arthur i rzuca szybkie spojrzenie na zegarek. — Muszę spadać. Poradzisz sobie sama?

Mal odprawia go machnięciem dłoni.

— Jasne, idź — odpowiada, po czym wydobywa z kieszeni banknot pięciodolarowy. — Masz. Dziś rano Eames chciał wyżebrać u mnie swój datek do skarbonki. Powiedziałam mu, że dam ci go prosto do ręki.

Arthur unosi brew.

— Serio? Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że przedtem „pożyczył” sobie część twojego sprzętu fotograficznego, żeby… Nie mam pojęcia, po co. — I tak właśnie jest, bo nigdy nie wie, czym zajmuje się aktualnie zespół dziennikarzy śledczych, dopóki Dom nie wezwie go do siebie i nie wręczy mu liczącego ponad dwadzieścia tysięcy słów elaboratu z faktami do sprawdzenia, zebranymi przez przemęczonych i skwaśniałych weteranów branży, ani na sekundę nie rozłączając się z przestawionym na głośnik telefonu adwokatem.

Mal wsadza banknot z powrotem do kieszeni.

— Wykończę go — oświadcza spokojnie, po czym gasi niedopałek czubkiem buta i pędzi do biura.

 

***

 

W „stanie lawendowym”, gdzie operują, strony ich gazety są sporą sceną przetargową dla kilku okręgów rządowych, o zdominowanie której walczy korowód demokratów, nieszczędzących wysiłku republikanów oraz trójca z Partii Herbacianej, bez przerwy blokująca linię telefoniczną dystrybucji żądaniami sprostowania publikowanych treści. Dom twardo wyznaje żałośnie naiwną wiarę w obiektywność dziennikarstwa i zgodnie z nią od lat głosuje najwyżej w wyborach do komitetu rodzicielskiego, ale kiedy dzwoni zalana łzami Molly z kolporażu, nawet on pokonuje dystans między pełnym opanowaniem a niekontrolowaną wściekłością szybciej niż włoski samochód sportowy. Wszystko to oznacza, że czeka ich najeżony ostrymi konfrontacjami numer wyborczy, którego plan, precyzyjnie opracowany przez Doma i Harlana, koordynatora wydania internetowego, zostanie narażony na trwający szesnaście godzin potop informacji, zasilany co minutę nowymi wybroczynami spod pióra biednych jak mysz kościelna młodych absolwentów dziennikarstwa, gotowych na wszystko w zamian za ujrzenie swojego nazwiska pod strzępkiem artykułu.

— Wcale nie będzie aż tak źle — pociesza Ariadne, kiedy Arthur wpada na chwilę do jej biura, żeby zwrócić plik naszpikowanych korektami projektów i jednocześnie zabrać ją ze sobą na popołudniowe omówienie rozkładu. — Upiekę ciasto i co tam jeszcze. Zobaczysz, jak się zabawimy.

„Biuro” to tak naprawdę określenie na bardzo duży wyrost, bo Ariadne, podobnie jak każdy inny znany Arthurowi redaktor graficzny, uwiła sobie zabudowane po sufit gniazdko ze spiętrzonych opakowań papieru A4, segregatorów, stosów markerów Prismacolor, sfinansowanych zapewne z własnej kieszeni, trzech tabletów Wacom (z których tylko jeden działa) oraz kolekcji folderów, przynoszonych przez reporterów po konferencjach prasowych i służących za wzorce logo najróżniejszych firm. Szereg soczyście zielonych paprotek broni parapetu jej okna, nie powstrzymuje jednak jaskrawego wczesnopopołudniowego światła, zamieniającego błękit, czerwień i łagodny fiolet poszczególnych sekcji projektu stron wydania wyborczego w wyblakłą wersję samych siebie.

— Nie pracuję w dzień wyborów — odpowiada Arthur. Koniec i kropka, nie ma dyskusji, _nie będzie pracował_.

Ariadne uśmiecha się grzecznie, zbiera naręcze papierów i zatyka ołówek za ucho.

— Zrobię te małe babeczki marchewkowe, które tak ci smakowały — mówi i zrównuje z nim krok. Oboje lawirują między przegrodzonymi stanowiskami pracy w stronę głównej, otwartej części biura.

— Nie pracuję jutro wieczorem! — odpowiada Arthur z naciskiem, mijając Gavina, pytającego rozmówcę w telefonie: „No dobra, widziałeś na własne oczy, jak ten trans mu obciąga, czy tylko słyszałeś plotki w kiblu? Bo podobne bzdury krążą po parlamencie bez przerwy, wiesz?”, a następnie redaktora wersji internetowej, radzącego jednemu z praktykantów: „Tak, zdaję sobie sprawę, że to straszne i tak dalej, ale naprawdę nie wstawiamy informacji o ofiarach śmiertelnych w chińskich kopalniach, no chyba że jest ich ponad pięćdziesiąt naraz, więc może lepiej napisz coś o tym autobusie, który stoczył się z urwiska?”.

Za każdym razem, kiedy pracował w wieczór wyborczy, był świadkiem totalnego rozgardiaszu, który przeradzał się w pandemonium gnające na złamanie karku ku zagładzie w wirującym tornado kłótni i chaosu. Podczas pierwszego w życiu dyżuru wyborczego zdecydował się spać w biurze, żeby nie wsiadać za kierownicę w stanie wyczerpania graniczącego z utratą przytomności, ale i tak następnego ranka zaliczył pierdoloną stłuczkę, kiedy staranował go wyjeżdżający na wstecznym z parkingu zastępca redaktora naczelnego. Za drugim razem przezornie przygotował bazę z dwutygodniowym wyprzedzeniem i, uskrzydlony swoją umiejętnością manewrowania nad przepaścią między QuarkXpressem a wczesną zaskakująco sfuszerowaną i pełną dziur wersją InCopy, posłał do druku artykuł opatrzony tytułem WSTAWIĆ NAGŁ TU TU TU na trzeciej stronie sekcji regionalnej. Kolejne trzy razy pod rząd chorował na koszmarne zapalenie oskrzeli i przekaszlał cały proces podsumowywania wstępnych wyników. Po nawiązaniu współpracy z Domem, w pierwsze wybory w obecnej redakcji spadł ze schodów i potłukł się boleśnie. Rok później prosto z dyżuru poszedł do knajpy, wypił o parę drinków za dużo i przespał się z poderwanym przy barze brytyjskim przystojniakiem, który zniknął, zanim Arthur się obudził, zwlókł z łóżka i dotarł do pracy w sam raz na czas, by załapać się na Doma przedstawiającego wszystkim wspomnianego przystojniaka jako Eamesa, nowy nabytek w zespole reporterów śledczych. Arthur nie znosi wieczorów wyborczych. Nie cierpi ich jak zarazy.

— Tak, tak, jasne, tylko pamiętaj, że Dom wpisał cię na listę przy widelcach — mówi Ariadne, poklepując go po ręce.

— Idźcie do diabła. Jakbym nie mógł przynieść czegoś zimnego do jedzenia — broni się Arthur automatycznie, ale zaraz dodaje: — Zresztą nieważne, bo jutro wieczorem nie będzie mnie w pracy.

Zorganizowanie plastykowych widelców do składkowego bufetu w wieczór wyborczy przypada w udziale ludziom niezdolnym do gotowania albo nawet zakupu produktów spożywczych, bo w obawie o zdrowie całego zespołu powierza im się zadania, które mają małe szanse na spowodowanie zatrucia pokarmowego. Arthur nie jest _aż tak_ beznadziejnym przypadkiem.

Mal, Yusuf i Dom są już w pokoju konferencyjnym, gotowi do narady nad rozkładem graficznym numeru, dużo skromniejszej pod względem uczestników niż w przypadku zatwierdzania treści wydania, i pochylają się nad stołem, próbując wybrać motyw na pierwszą stronę.

— Uhm, nie będzie cię — powtarza Ariadne z roztargnieniem, po czym zwraca się do Mal: — Słuchaj, przeglądałam dziś rano foldery ze zdjęciami i jedyne wchodzące w grę ujęcie, jakie mamy, to ten nieprzytomny pijak na stosie drogowskazów.

— No nie wiem — odpowiada Dom i przygląda się fotografii spod przymrużonych z niezadowoleniem powiek. — Może gdyby był postrzelony i zakrwawiony… To jakoś trąci zwykłą tandetą, nie tylko bezguściem.

Mal wzdycha.

— Poza tym on jest taki brzydki.

— A niech nas wszystkich piekło pochłonie — burczy Yusuf pod nosem.

W efekcie pierwsza strona zostaje paskudnym kolażem kompromisów: zdjęcie pijaka, wysokie na siedem i pół centymetra kolumny tekstu, ląduje pod złamem wraz ze sprawozdaniem o frekwencji wyborczej. Połączenie to ma anonsować zgłębienie tematu na stronie trzeciej, zaraz nad impressum, gdzie ponadto znajdzie się streszczenie ostatniego odcinka Tańca z gwiazdami, rubryczka z prognozą pogody i popełniony przez rozentuzjazmowanego praktykanta łzawy artykuł o pozbawionym kończyny uczniu szkoły średniej, który nie poddał się i wciąż uprawia jakiś tam sport. Głośne protesty Arthura, że to beznadziejne gówno, niewarte trzech centymetrów zajawki na pierwszej stronie, które można by przeznaczyć na coś sensownego, nie doczekują się niestety uwzględnienia. Problem z tłem belki pod głównym tytułem, obracający się wokół zachowania delikatnej równowagi między domieszką błękitu w celu wygaszenia nadmiaru czerwieni, zostaje rozstrzygnięty na korzyść monstrualnej grafiki Ariadne. Yusuf i Arthur składają dżentelmeńską obietnicę, że nie poruszą tematu zazębiających się o siebie podtytułów, bo obaj doskonale wiedzą, jaka to niewdzięczna i kłopotliwa akrobacja, niestety Dom okazuje się zbyt ograniczony, by pojąć trudność zadania. Cóż, jego strata.

— To co, widzimy się jutro wieczorem? — pyta Yusuf, kiedy gnają ogarniać popołudniowy szczyt. — Przyniosę tartę limonkową. A ty?

— Widelce — odpowiada Arthur odruchowo. — Albo i nie, bo jutro nie pracuję.

— Aha — mówi Yusuf, niemniej przewraca oczami, więc Arthur postanawia, że będzie ich wszystkich nienawidził do końca życia.

Wraca do siebie, żeby zająć się korektą notatek z sekcji przedwyborczej, bo nikt, ale to nikt nie porafi zapamiętać, że „bynajmniej” to nie to samo co „przynajmniej”, mimo lekko płowiejącego, wypisanego gigantycznymi literami objaśnienia, które zawiesił nad biurkiem jeszcze poprzednik Arthura.

 

***

 

Po zakończonej rozkładówce Arthur porzuca ciągłe sprawdzanie czasu na jednym z niezliczonych zegarów ściennych, własnym zegarku, telefonie i pasku na ekranie komputera z instalacją Windows 2003, wspierającą Word 2007 z pierdylionem makr wyspecjalizowanych na potrzeby formatowania sekcji wiadomości. Po zakończonej rozkładówce Arthur jest w stanie podać dokładną godzinę wyłącznie na podstawie stopnia zapełnienia przegródki z tekstami do zredagowania.

O trzeciej po południu przegródka jest niemal pusta. Leży w niej kilka fleszy, trzy krótkie notki i długa na kilometr historia o cholera jedna wie kim, przysłana przez Jennifer, irytującą praktykantkę z typu tych szczególnie nadgorliwych. Trzy semestry dzielą ją od zatrzaśnięcia za sobą drzwi uniwerku Medill z dyplomem w kieszeni, więc powoli przejawia objawy manii typowej dla świeżo upieczonych absolwentów dziennikarstwa, do których z siłą lawiny dotarła prawda, że wybrana przez nich branża schodzi na psy. Żaden z tych plików nie ma dla Arthura znaczenia, bo flesze i notki wędrują do praktykantów działu korektorskiego (bez dwóch zdań najlepszych w całej redakcji), a co do wypocin Jennifer, nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie będzie redagował ponad stu dwudziestu centymetrów tekstu. Mowy nie ma. Arthur czyta „Slate” i bloga Jima Romenesko, przegryza się przez komentarze w „Overheard in the Newsroom” oraz na stronie „Salonu”, po czym przegląda meldunki od bazy Gorkana z ostatniego tygodnia w poszukiwaniu nowinek o ludziach, których nie znosił w swoich poprzednich miejscach pracy.

O czwartej materiał zaczyna napływać wartkim strumieniem. Dwójkami i trójkami przybywają kawałki z sekcji miejskiej, a w zajmowanym przez nią rogu biura Beth i Tom przyczyniają się do skokowego wzrostu poziomu decybeli, pokrzykując na reporterów, żeby natychmiast zerknęli na to i owo, a tak swoją drogą to skąd wytrzasnęli tę historię? I czy w ogóle tak się pisze nazwisko tego faceta? I czy to aby na pewno facet, bo ktoś raz już pomylił płeć, a Arthur nie ma najmniejszej ochoty na jeszcze jedno pierdolone prostowanie artykułu, w dodatku na ostatnią minutę.

Pół godziny później nadciąga potop z sekcji stanowej i krajowej — same klimaty przedwyborcze — a wraz z nim niewiele mniejsza fala wiadomości po wstępnej korekcie.

Arthur odchyla się na oparcie krzesła.

— Trish, jest tu coś, czego nie wolno wycinać?

Trish nawet się nie odwraca, macha tylko ręką.

— Możesz ciachać wszędzie z wyjątkiem tej sprawy w Kalifornii, bo albo dajesz tu wszystko, albo nic. Na szczęście to jedynie piętnaście centymetrów.

— Dobra — odpowiada Arthur i otwiera okienko czatu.

 

Arthur: _Dasz radę jeszcze coś wcisnąć?_

Yusuf: _*aktywuje moc czarodziejskich nożyc*_

Arthur: _Większość wersji elektronicznej da się skrócić_

Arthur: _Poza tym kawałkiem o Kalifornii_

Yusuf: _OK, mam miejsce na dwa wiersze dziesiątką na trójce i może jeszcze czternastkę pod złamem_

 

Arthur zna tę robotę wystarczająco długo, by osiągnąć przy jej wykonywaniu stan podobny do zen. Edytuje stronę prosto w InDesignie, poprawiając jej wygląd kasowaniem fragmentów, w których autora poniosło kwieciste pióro, i uzupełnianiem szczegółów tam, gdzie powstały nieładne białe dziury. Jednocześnie wzywa reporterów — telefonicznie, mailem lub bezpośrednim wołaniem do sąsiadującej z nim sekcji miejskiej: „John, dawaj tu na chwilę!” — którzy urządzają pojedyncze pielgrzymki do jego biurka na krótkie konsultacje, i niezmiennie ignoruje ich sugestie dotyczące tytułów.

— Coś takiego — słyszy nad ramieniem głos Eamesa. — A już myślałem, że Mal kłamie. Ale ty rzeczywiście wyrzucasz ludziom nagłówki, gdy podsyłają ci coś do redakcji.

— Reporterzy nie mają zielonego pojęcia o pisaniu nagłówków — ripostuje Arthur.

Usiłuje nie odnotowywać faktu, że Eames jakimś cudem nie pachnie już dezodorantem Axe, ale czystą bawełną i resztkami dymu papierosowego. Bije od niego ciepło i Arthur nie może zapanować nad gwałtownym wyskokiem serca do gardła, kiedy Eames nachyla się tak blisko, że niemal muska wargami jego ucho. Ile razy nie przypominałby sobie, jak okropnie czuł się tamtego ranka po przebudzeniu w zdewastowanej pościeli, z czerwonymi pręgami zadrapań od zarostu na piersi, szyi i udach, upokarzająco samotny w pustym łóżku, nie potrafi otrząsnąć się z odruchowego pożądania, które jest jak cios pięścią w brzuch.

— Oczywiście że umiemy pisać nagłówki, Arthurze — odpowiada Eames cierpliwie. — Jeśli zaś mowa o braku zielonego pojęcia, to cierpią na niego raczej redaktorzy. Ci biedacy nie wiedzą, jak usunąć spomiędzy pośladków bardzo wielki i bardzo sztywny kij, czyniący z nich strasznych drętwusów. Rozkoszują się za to przesadnie drobiazgowym szlifowaniem stylu, na który nikt poza nimi nie zwraca uwagi. Ten zawód pasuje do nich jak ulał.

Arthur patrzy na niego krzywo zmrużonymi oczami.

— Przypomnij mi proszę, o jak mały włos nie opublikowałeś wstępniaka z błędem w nazwisku gubernatora? — pyta słodko.

— Jestem reporterem, Arthurze. Ortografia to dla mnie rzecz drugorzędna — tłumaczy Eames tonem, jakby chodziło o kompletną oczywistość.

Arthur koncentruje się znów na monitorze i wpisanym niechcący w miejsce nagłówka „GRRRRRRRRRR” nad tekstem artykułu o nowym podziale okręgów wyborczych na stronie siódmej. Odchrząkuje.

— Sprowadza cię tu coś konkretnego, Eames? — pyta. — Czy tylko pomyślałeś sobie, że fundusze w Skarbonce Molestowania Seksualnego są zdecydowanie za skąpe i postanowiłeś je podreperować?

— Spokojnie — śmieje się Eames. — Przyszedłem, bo Janice chciała coś wyjaśnić.

Arthur musi mieć naprawdę niecodzienną minę, bo śmiech Eamesa przybiera na sile.

— Nie wiedziałem, Arthurze, że brwi są zdolne do takich wyczynów — mówi.

— To twoje? — nie wytrzymuje z ciekawości Arthur. — _Ty_ napisałeś felieton dnia?

— Tak, zdarza mi się to od czasu do czasu — wyznaje Eames i mruga porozumiewawczo do Janice, miłośniczki kotów i dziergania na drutach w miejscu pracy, o wiele za łatwo poddającej się działaniu jego szorstkiego uroku, czemu Arthur powinien chyba jakoś zaradzić. — Ale przy okazji chciałem też zasięgnąć twojej rady, jaki prowiant przynieść jutro na wieczór wyborczy.

— Wódkę — podrzuca z sąsiedniego biurka Janice.

— Najlepiej nic — ucina Arthur. — Po jakie licho ty w ogóle pracujesz jutro wieczorem?

— Z powodu atmosfery. Słyszałem, że jest jak na imprezie.

— Z całą pewnością nie jest jak na imprezie — odpowiada zbulwersowany Arthur.

— Jak na ponurej, dołującej imprezie — podsuwa kompromis Ariadne, która zjawia się nagle nie wiadomo skąd. — Musisz wywalić podtytuł na C-sześć, bo inaczej będziemy mieli siwy dym, ale tak hardkorowo, w stylu „New York Post” — mówi do Arthura.

— Myślałem, że już to załataliśmy — mruczy Arthur pod nosem, podczas gdy InCopy męczy się z otworzeniem właściwego pliku w jego starożytnym programie operacyjnym.

— A ty co zaproponujesz, kwiatuszku? — zwraca się Eames do Ariadne. — Co mam przynieść na wieczór wyborczy?

Ariadne rozjaśnia się momentalnie.

— Pracujesz? No to przynieś prawdziwe angielskie trifle.

— Nie, lepiej bourbona — nalega Janice, po czym informuje Arthura: — Siedzę już w C-sześć, a ty przestań przy tym kombinować, bo InCopy mi się zawiesi.

I jakby jej słowa zainicjowały jakąś dziwną reakcję łańcuchową, pomieszczenie biura wypełnia głośny krzyk Nasha:

— Natychmiast zabezpieczyć pliki!!!

Eames, okazując ten rodzaj kompletnego braku uwagi do szczegółów, który cechuje prawdziwego reportera z krwi i kości, ignoruje symultaniczny i podsycany paniką atak całej redakcji na klawisze CTRL+S i mówi do Ariadne:

— Moje talenty kulinarne ograniczają się do jaj i kiełbasek. Robię wyśmienite omlety.

— Przychodzi mi na myśl tyle zbereźnych komentarzy — odpowiada Ariadne tęsknie, więc Arthur ostrzegawczo trąca łokciem skarbonkę.

— Jajka sobie, a kiełbaski sobie — uściśla Eames, a potem odwraca się z powrotem do Arthura: — Z przyjemnością usmażę ci jedno albo drugie. Albo wszystko naraz.

Na co Arthur, w jednym z tych momentów, których nie było szansy ani przewidzieć, ani im odpowiednio zapobiec, doznaje wybuchu spontanicznej, niepohamowanej szczerości i odpowiada:

— Jakoś nie spieszyłeś się z usmażeniem mi omletu tamtym pieprzonym razem.

 

***

 

W okolicach osiemnastej trzydzieści z powodów, o których nie trzeba nawet dyskutować, po drodze do domu Arthur zatrzymuje się w supermarkecie Safeway. Z ciężką torbą przewieszoną przez ramię i słuchawkami zwisającymi po obu stronach szyi stoi przed szeregiem półek z ponad dwustoma rodzajami naczyń i sztućców jednorazowego użytku. Całe jego życie zawodowe wypełniła kariera dziennikarska, więc oczywiście nieraz czuł się przygnębiony, ale jeszcze nigdy dotąd aż tak głęboko, z paskudną domieszką ciężkiego jak ołów żalu, przerażenia oraz przyćmiewającej zmysły, skierowanej przeciwko samemu sobie, paraliżującej po czubki palców furii.

Pamięta, że Eames zesztywniał u jego boku, a Ariadne wytrzeszczyła oczy i znikła tak szybko, jak się uprzednio pojawiła. Poza tym nie pozostało mu w pamięci nic oprócz głosu Janice — cudownej, kochanej Janice — mówiącego: „Może weźcie się znowu za robotę, co? Jezu drogi!”. Arthur cofa wszystkie złe słowa, jakie pomyślał o uzależnionych od alkoholu fankach robótek na drutach. Od dziś będzie je czcił i wielbił.

A ponieważ jest profesjonalistą w każdym calu, udało mu się przebrnąć do końca przez resztę korekt. Dopiero o osiemnastej, ignorując drugi napływ materiału do swojej przegródki (kolejna seria artykułów do wydania internetowego, drobnica z różnych rubryk oraz obszerny reportaż), złapał płaszcz i torbę i uciekł z biura.

Co sprowadza go dokładnie tutaj, do Safeway. Dzięki tysiącom przeczytanych artykułów wie, jak pierwszy z brzegu reporter opisałby jego załamanie nerwowe między regałami z paczkami papierowych talerzyków i plastykowych noży — z użyciem zabawnej gry słownej już na samym wstępie, bo dał się potraktować równie jednorazowo co pierdolone widelce, które ma zorganizować na dyżur wyborczy.

Kupuje dwa opakowania po sto sztuk, a do tego noże, łyżki, tekturowe talerze i serwetki. Po powrocie do domu zostawia zapakowaną w reklamówkę całość przy drzwiach, a potem kładzie się na łóżku i wlepia wzrok w sufit.

Następnego dnia po tamtym pamiętnym, koszmarnym wieczorze wyborczym Arthur siedział przy swoim biurku w kącie biura, wlewał w siebie kubki gorącej, ohydnej czarnej kawy i usiłował utrzymać myśli w ryzach czegoś zbliżonego do logiki. Nie dość złego, że po przebudzeniu (cudownie obolały, rozkosznie wykorzystany) stwierdził, że Eames zmył się bez śladu, to jeszcze zmył się bez pożegnalnej notki. _Dobra_ , pomyślał Arthur. _To i tak nie miało znaczenia. Zresztą obaj byliśmy pijani_. Chociaż owszem, miało, i nie, aż tyle nie wypili — po wyjściu z baru Arthur wciąż mógł usiąść za kierownicą i zawieźć Eamesa do siebie. W drodze Eames cały czas bawił się guzikami radia, w irytujący sposób skacząc od stacji do stacji, dopóki nie znalazł jakiejś nadającej stare kawałki, a wnętrze samochodu nie wypełniło się „Fever” Elvisa.

I tak oto Arthur gapił się na pustą przegródkę z materiałem do zredagowania, targany sprzecznymi nadziejami: że Eames nie dostrzegł go w tłumie swoich nowych kolegów i że go jednak dostrzegł i lada moment podejdzie do biurka, żeby usprawiedliwić się z porannej ucieczki.

Nie stało się to ani pierwszego dnia, ani następnego. Kolejne tygodnie również minęły bez echa i dopiero po upływie niemal czterech, kiedy Dom zaprosił go na comiesięczne spotkanie reporterów z sekcji śledczej, lekko spóźniony Eames wpadł do sali konferencyjnej, usiadł na krześle z takim rozmachem, że oblał kawą sąsiadującego z nim praktykanta, po czym poszarzał na twarzy, rozpoznając siedzącego naprzeciwko Arthura.

— Nie poznałem, że to ty — próbował wytłumaczyć się później, gdy złapał Arthura przed drzwiami męskiej toalety.

— To był błąd — przerwał mu Arthur. Ten fakt nie podlegał przecież najmniejszej dyskusji. — Po prostu zapomnijmy o całej sprawie, dobra?

Eames schwycił go za nadgarstek.

— Chcę cię jakoś przeprosić — powiedział błagalnie. — Kolacja? Drink? Jak mam ci to wynagrodzić?

— Najlepiej, jeśli zostawisz mnie w spokoju.

W tamtej chwili Arthur rzeczywiście nie chciał niczego innego. Eames obraził go podwójnie, zwiewając z łóżka po upojnej nocy, a potem nie rozpoznając przez prawie miesiąc codziennej pracy w tej samej redakcji. Nie, Arthur nie potrzebował żadnych przeprosin, wolał użalać się nad samym sobą, pławić w poczuciu absolutnie zasłużonej pogardy do Eamesa i obiecywać sobie, że nigdy, ale to przenigdy już się z nikim nie prześpi.

— Och, Arthurze — powiedział Eames płaskim, zrezygnowanym głosem.

Dokładnie w tym samym momencie Mal potwierdziła swoją wartość jako prawdziwa przyjaciółka i wyrzuciła przez zamknięte okno biura statuetkę nagrody ASNE należącą do Doma, rozbijając szybę i urządzając tak głośną scenę, że wszelkie inne buzujące po kątach redakcji emocje w porównaniu z tym wygasły do zera.

I chociaż Arthur zdawał sobie sprawę, że zachowywał się jak cierpiący na zawód miłosny nastolatek, którego uwiedziono podstępnie po balu studniówkowym, potrzebował dobrych dwóch miesięcy, zanim mógł spojrzeć Eamesowi w oczy. A potem kolejnego, żeby natychmiast nie odwracać wzroku. W piątym miesiącu, po nocy zarwanej wspólnie z Domem, Eamesem i Maxine, współautorką jego pierwszego w tej gazecie reportażu śledczego, napięcie zaczęło wreszcie powoli opadać. Następnego dnia Eames, sądząc po fatalnym wyglądzie totalnie wykończony, przyniósł Arthurowi dyniową bułeczkę i olbrzymie latte z poczwórnym espresso ze Starbucksa, po czym usiedli razem z Domem przy gorącej linii wiadomości ogólnych i gapili się na telefon w oczekiwaniu niechybnej groźby pozwania do sądu.

— Jestem pod wrażeniem — powiedział Arthur po wszystkim, gdy Dom i Miles wyciągnęli go wraz z Eamesem i Maxine na drinka, by oblać fakt, że wszystkim telefonicznym pogróżkom zabrakło podstaw prawnych. — Dobra robota, panie Eames.

— Dziękuję, Arthurze — uśmiechnął się Eames. — Twój protekcjonalny ton jak zawsze przemawia mi prosto do serca.

Na co Arthur wybuchnął śmiechem i pomyślał, że od tej pory powinno być między nimi lepiej, a normalna współpraca wcale nie jest z góry wykluczona.

Nic więc dziwnego, że ogrom popełnionej dziś pomyłki dosłownie wciska go w ziemię.

Reporterzy są plotkarzami-zawodowcami, co oznacza, że nie tylko puszczą daną rewelację w świat, ale i będą szukać potwierdzających ją dowodów. Ktoś na pewno zapamiętał Arthura tamtego wieczoru w barze, wstawionego, rozgrzanego i łatwego, pozwalającego Eamesowi gładzić się kciukiem po małżowinie ucha. Niewykluczone też, że ktoś inny wymknął się za nimi na zewnątrz na szybkiego papierosa i stał się świadkiem, jak Arthur, pijany już głównie własną adrenaliną, popchnął Eamesa na murowaną ścianę baru i całował go z zachłanną ciekawością, śmiejąc się w jego chętne, namiętne usta. Przypuszczalnie ktoś przypomni sobie również o minie Arthura następnego ranka, więc druga zmiana w redakcyjnym jak nic tętni w tej sekundzie od kontrolowanych, odsiewanych i powielanych przez Janice pogłosek. Niewątpliwie Mal naradza się właśnie z Yusufem i Ariadne za barykadą nieśmiertelnych paprotek nad tym, co to wszystko może znaczyć. A kiedy Tom z lokalnego albo — broń boże — Nash przybędą po najświeższe informacje, nie zostaną odesłani z kwitkiem, bo nikt nie będzie mógł się powstrzymać przed rozgłoszeniem takiej sensacji.

Nie pozostaje mu nic innego niż biernie czekać na nieuniknione. Prośba o zaprzestanie wzajemnych plotek skierowana do ludzi pracujących w dziennikarstwie ma tyle samo sensu co żądanie, żeby przestali mieć niebieskie oczy albo alergię na orzeszki ziemne, a im więcej Arthur myśli o tym wszystkim, tym większe ogarniają go mdłości. Po dwudziestu minutach bezowocnego poszukiwania strategii kapituluje, popija dwie tabletki difenhydraminy szklaneczką Jacka Danielsa i pada twarzą na pościel.

 

***

 

Następnego dnia budzi go Mal, która siedzi na jego łóżku i szarpie go ostro za ramię.

— O boże — jęczy Arthur, próbując zwinąć się jak gąsienica.

Mal potrząsa nim jeszcze gwałtowniej.

— Wstawaj. Od pięciu godzin powinieneś być w pracy. Jeśli nie przyjdziesz w ogóle, będziemy musieli jeść palcami.

— Jak dla mnie bomba — burczy Arthur w poduszkę. — Mam na dziś inne plany.

Niestety — ku obopólnemu przerażeniu — z nich dwojga to Mal od samego początku ich znajomości dysponuje większą masą ciała, a wzmocniona dodatkowym codziennym treningiem związanym z wychowywaniem parki dzieci poniżej ośmiu lat bez trudu wyciąga Arthura spod kołdry. Pół godziny później, już wykąpany i ubrany, siedzi na fotelu pasażera w jej srebrzyście szarym volvo. Samochód jest o wiele za mały na wszystko, co Mal ze sobą wozi, więc Arthur dzieli skąpą przestrzeń z powciskanymi między siedzenia szpargałami, sprzętem fotograficznym i trzema kartonami, które Mal od miesięcy planuje zostawić w ponurej kawalerce Doma. Nie rezygnuje jednak z tego pojazdu, bo wybór volvo oznacza, że Dom musi korzystać z ich drugiego rodzinnego auta, fioletowego minivana, a Mal, jako osoba okrutna i wciąż wściekła z powodu separacji, będzie dręczyć go w ten sposób z czystej złośliwości.

Arthur zaciska dłonie na nogawkach swoich dżinsów i wlepia wzrok w spoczywającą na kolanach reklamówkę z Safeway, pełną jednorazowych sztućców, serwetek i talerzy. Mal nie próbuje nawet obrażać jego inteligencji udawaniem, że nie dotarły do niej (podobnie jak do całej reszty pracowników biura od działu sprzedaży aż po Milesa) kompromitujące szczegóły tamtej upiornej historii. Z kolei Arthur nie zamierza zaczynać na chybił trafił kłótni, mimo że gotowość do niej zaczyna tętnić mu pod skórą.

— Wiesz, Arthurze — odzywa się Mal, gdy wjeżdżają na parking za budynkiem redakcji. — Eames nie zachował się wtedy najładniej, ale to nie oznacza, że teraz nie ma poważnych zamiarów.

Arthur patrzy na nią w zdumieniu.

— Poważnych zamiarów?

Mal rewanżuje się spojrzeniem pełnym politowania.

— Przecież doskonale wiesz, że mu na tobie zależy.

— Z całą pewnością nie — odpowiada Arthur.

— Wtedy jeszcze cię nie poznał — upiera się Mal.

Arthur miętosi w dłoniach opakowanie widelców.

— Poznał mnie od strony łóżka, po czym stwierdził, że nie jestem na tyle interesujący, żeby się ze mną zadawać — mówi i dopiero po zapadłej po jego słowach ciszy oraz wyrazie twarzy Mal zauważa, że zdradził jej zbyt wiele.

— Och, Arthurze…

— Kurwa, jak ja nie cierpię, kiedy ludzie odzywają się do mnie tym tonem — odpowiada Arthur burkliwie i wysiada z samochodu.

Macha przepustką przy kontroli u wejścia, a potem pędzi do biura po schodach, bo dobrze wie, że Mal, zbyt wygodna i o wiele za leniwa na wspinanie się na czwarte piętro, nie pójdzie za nim i nie będzie wiercić mu dziury w brzuchu rozmowami o tym, co powinien czuć. Zagląda na chwilę do kącika kuchennego w pokoju rekreacyjnym i dokłada reklamówkę ze sztućcami do powiększającego się składkowego bufetu na wieczór wyborczy. Sławetne ciasto marchewkowe Ariadne jest już na miejscu, wciśnięte między kawałki murzynka Yusufa, termos na jedzenie z zapiekanką makaronową w środku oraz pusty wolnowar, co znaczy, że Gavin uraczy ich dziś znów swoim legendarnym, ostrym jak sto diabłów chili. Na tablicy wisi napisana ręką Doma — najżałośniejszego, najbardziej pretensjonalnego człowieka na świecie — notka o treści: _PROSZĘ NIE RUSZAĆ TARTY KAWIOROWEJ W LODÓWCE, JEST DLA ZMIANY NOCNEJ. TO SAMO DOTYCZY MACY. DZIĘKI, COBB_.

Wieczór wyborczy zamienia się w chaos na długo, zanim naprawdę zapadnie, więc na szczęście wszyscy tkwią po uszy w robocie (albo w tym, co za nią uważają) i nie mają czasu zagadać do Arthura, kiedy toruje sobie drogę do biurka. Po dotarciu do celu zauważa obok podkładki pod mysz ustawione na serwetce od Starbucksa dawno wystygłe półlitrowe latte z poczwórnym espresso i dyniowo-serowego muffinka. Na białej pokrywce kubka spoczywają dwie tabletki od bólu głowy, a pod nimi wisi samoprzylepna karteczka z narysowaną smutną emotką.

Niedobór kofeiny połączony ze złym humorem sprawiają, że Arthur nie zastanawia się nad pochodzeniem nieoczekiwanych darów, tylko szybko popija obie tabletki zimną kawą i pochłania muffina paroma wielkimi kęsami, uparcie unikając kontaktu wzrokowego z kimkolwiek.

Najlepszym dowodem na doskonałe wytrenowanie zespołu jest fakt, że pięciogodzinne spóźnienie Arthura nie naraziło płynnego rytmu pracy na godne wzmianki zaburzenia. A że nad rutynowymi zadaniami czuwa Janice, przejąwszy je od dyżurującej na nocnej zmianie Nasreen, zaś cała reszta od Nasha aż po praktykantów pilnie i w ciszy zajmuje się swoimi sprawami, Arthur nie ma niczego do zredagowania, nikogo do złajania i żadnej wymówki, żeby nie odpowiedzieć na wiadomość od Doma.

 

_Odbiorca: Arthur_

_Nadawca: Cobb_

_Temat: [brak]_

_Mam pogadać o tym w kadrach?_

 

— No i pięknie, kurwa, pięknie — mruczy Arthur pod nosem.

 

_Odbiorca: Cobb_

_Nadawca: Arthur_

_Temat: Odp.: [brak]_

_Nie. Nie mieszaj się._

 

Dosłownie sekundę później na monitorze Arthura wyskakuje okienko czatu.

 

Cobb: _Na pewno?_

Arthur: _Tak_

Cobb: _Ale czy na pewno?_

Arthur: _TAK_

Cobb: _Naprawdę mógłbym zorganizować szybkie spotkanie z kadrami_

Arthur: _Tak, chyba tylko po to, żeby wymigać się od odpowiedzialności za doprowadzenie mnie do samobójstwa w wieczór wyborczy_

Cobb: _A przyniosłeś widelce?_

 

Arthur zamyka okienko czatu.

 

***

 

Małym, niemniej bardzo cennym darem od losu okazuje się potrójne morderstwo w sam dzień wyborów, więc gdy tylko Eames z pokorną i zagubioną miną przekracza próg biura redakcji, Tom łapie go za łokieć, wpycha do ręki komplet legitymacji prasowych zapewniających dostęp do rzecznika lokalnych komisariatów policji i wysyła na misję, żądając pięćdziesięciu centymetrów tekstu o ofiarach.

— Pięćdziesiąt? — pyta Arthur sceptycznie, bo jeśli chodzi o jutrzejsze wydanie, będą mieli szczęście, jeśli uda im się wcisnąć dwadzieścia do sekcji głównej, oczywiście pod warunkiem, że Arthur poświęci dychę tekstu z kolumny na pierwszej stronie, a resztę przerzuci do części lokalnej.

Na co Tom, który prawdopodobnie mógłby powalić niedźwiedzia gołymi rękami, rumieni się niczym panienka i bąka:

— To mu nie zaszkodzi. I przy okazji go zajmie. Zaczynał robić się nieznośny.

— Całkiem miły z ciebie gość, Tom.

— Jezu Chryste, Arthur — syczy pobladły z przerażenia Tom. — Nie wygaduj takich rzeczy, bo jeszcze ktoś usłyszy. Na litość boską!

Od 2001, kiedy wydawca mniej lub bardziej oficjalnie porzucił politykę zatrudniania na szeroką skalę, ciągną z uszczuploną kadrą. Jej rozmiary skurczyły się dramatycznie po 2004, gdy doszło do pierwszej fali masowych zwolnień, w efekcie czego Arthur musi wypożyczyć trójkę swoich redaktorów do pomocy reporterom na zewnątrz i samotnie zmierzyć się z większością ostatnich poprawek oraz rozkładem stron. W tej chwili zadanie jest wciąż wykonalne i poszczególne rubryczki wraz z kolumnami stopniowo wyszarzają się na znak zatwierdzenia treści.

Specyficzność atmosfery dyżuru w dzień wyborów polega na tym, że zasadniczo nie dzieje się nic niezwykłego, czas płynie w chaotycznym tempie redakcyjnych zajęć, a strumień tekstów do korekty po szesnastej nie jest bardziej rwący niż zazwyczaj. Jedyną różnicę stanowi rosnące napięcie oczekiwania. Trzy godziny pozostają do zamknięcia lokali wyborczych — przystosowanych na te potrzeby szkolnych sal gimnastycznych i urzędów pocztowych — i dobre pięć, zanim pojawią się pierwsze wiarygodne wyniki sondaży po głosowaniu, a zespół pościąga dosyć wątków z najodleglejszych zakamarków stanu, żeby utkać z nich pajęczą sieć godną horroru. Wszyscy chomikują zapasy cytatów z każdego możliwego źródła, zbierają nazwiska i opinie o wyborach, zasięgane na parkingach, w galeriach handlowych bądź bezpośrednio u kandydatów, którzy gromadzą się frakcjami w apartamentach hotelowych, ściskają w dłoni szklankę dietetycznej coli lub sznur pereł i pilnie śledzą pętlę wiadomości na całodobowych kanałach informacyjnych.

W podobne dni zasadnicza praca w redakcji gazety to ciężka, niedoceniana przez nikogo harówka przy wypełnianiu pustej przestrzeni między mniejszą niż zazwyczaj ilością reklam, jednak Arthur lubi to uczucie, kiedy każdy odebrany telefon przypomina mu na nowo, dlaczego to, co robią, jest tak ważne. Wolność słowa i prawo do informacji to jedno, a gotowość na sześciogodzinną jazdę samochodem do zabitej deskami dziury na krańcu okręgu wyborczego albo na czyhanie z pytaniami w strugach ulewy w sercu miejskiego getta to drugie. Nikt nie wybiera kariery dziennikarskiej dla pieniędzy, a jeśli skusi się na nią dla chwały, zawsze spotka go rozczarowanie. Sami dziennikarze przeważnie nie lubią dziennikarstwa, dlatego Arthur potrafi docenić własne szczęście, że wolno mu pracować z ludźmi wykonującymi ten zawód z czystej pasji. Niewielu ma szansę powiedzieć o sobie to samo.

Zmiana dzienna zaczyna się powoli wykruszać. Pierwsza jest Janice, która zgarnia wełnę wraz z drutami do torby, zakłada płaszcz i wychodzi. Zaraz za nią rusza Nash, podrzucając głową do rytmu skandynawskiego death metalu słyszalnego nawet przez wielkie nauszniki jego idiotycznie drogich słuchawek. Mniej więcej połowa praktykantów opuszcza redakcję z miną, jakby nie wiedzieli, czy czuć ulgę, czy też urazę, bo wyłączono ich z jakiegoś nobilitującego biurowego rytuału.

Tom otwarcie gra w Bejeweled na swoim komputerze. Margaret z podobnym nieskrępowaniem czyta wczorajszą gazetę. Poza nimi w pomieszczeniu nie ma nikogo, bo prawie wszyscy przenieśli się do grafików na ploty o Arthurze, co wyzwala w nim paradoksalną beztroskę w stosunku do całej afery.

Za pięć siódma zjawia się Ariadne. Ściąga po czubki palców przetarte mankiety bluzy z emblematem akademii SCAD, wręcza Arthurowi ciasteczko ze spożywczego i siada na brzegu biurka, dyndając nogami. Oboje obserwują tarczę zawieszonego nad wyciszonym telewizorem zegara.

— Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? — pyta Arthura, uparcie wpatrzona w zbliżającą się do dwunastki wskazówkę. Na ekranie telewizora usta prezenterów poruszają się bezustannie, wypluwając czarne wstążki napisów ze streszczeniami ich wypowiedzi.

— Nie — ucina Arthur, chrupiąc ciasteczko.

W pierwszym roku swojej redakcyjnej kariery Ariadne upiła się jak bela na firmowym opłatku i próbowała pocałować Doma. Jeśli więc w całym biurze miałby znaleźć się ktoś, z kim Arthur mógłby porozmawiać o zblamowaniu się ze szczętem, to jest nim chyba tylko ona.

Ariadne wzrusza ramionami.

— Dobra, jak chcesz. Słuchaj, mogę dać sygnał w tym roku?

— Jasne — godzi się Arthur. — Czemu nie.

Punkt dziewiętnasta ściany redakcji wibrują od jej wrzasku:

— Urny zamknięte, do telefonów!!!

 

***

 

Dom jest tragicznym zastępcą redaktora naczelnego, a pewnego bliskiego dnia, w którym Miles przejdzie na emeryturę, zostanie tragicznym redaktorem naczelnym. Zamiast siedzieć spokojnie w swoim biurze i załatwiać sprawy administracyjne albo pisać dla Milesa wstępniaka z okazji wyborów, kręci się po całym piętrze, zaczepia każdego, wtrąca się do rozmów i ogólnie robi z siebie niemożliwego upierdliwca.

W tej chwili przysiada się do Arthura.

— Nikt nie pozwala mi do nikogo zadzwonić — jęczy.

Arthur odpowiada mu miną, na jaką zasłużył.

— Mogę ci coś zredagować? — nie rezygnuje Dom.

— Nawet się nie zbliżaj do mojej przegródki — ostrzega Arthur.

— Nudzę się — biadoli Dom.

Jego uporczywe marudzenie skłania Arthura do podjęcia natychmiastowych kroków — proponuje mu przetransportowanie zgromadzonego w kuchni prowiantu do głównego pomieszczenia biura.

— Co za szczęście, że mój dyplom z Berkeley doczekał się wreszcie właściwego zastosowania — komentuje Dom uszczypliwie, niemniej posłusznie wykłada na zestawionych stołach szwedzkie klopsiki, ćwierćmetrowe kanapki z bagietek, miski z czteroma rodzajami sałatki makaronowej oraz pojemniki z zapiekankami i zimnymi kawałkami smażonego kurczaka. A ponieważ jest sobą, starannie aranżuje przyniesione przez Arthura sztućce w wyłożonym serwetkami koszyczku, za co Arthur najchętniej by go opieprzył, gdyby nie był tak zajęty przeglądaniem tekstów przed wysłaniem ich do Harlana, który wrzuca je na stronę internetową.

Wreszcie, po kolejnym kwadransie wewnętrznego skręcania się na widok żałosnej miny Cobba, Arthur kapituluje.

— Dobra, chcesz karmić Twittera?

— O tak — odpowiada Dom z zachwytem.

Arthur podaje mu hasło do ich redakcyjnego konta na TweetDecku, po czym zagrzebuje się na powrót w materiale dostarczanym głównie przez Toma, Charlotte i Margaret, którzy sklejają w jedno przygotowane wcześniej przez reporterów fragmenty, cytaty i czekające na użycie spreparowane kawałki standardowych tekstów. Puste jeszcze niedawno biurka tętnią życiem, wszyscy powrócili na swoje miejsca i wspólnymi siłami tworzą atmosferę jak przy zaćmieniu słońca — niby noc, a jednak dzień. Mimo ciemności za oknami, smaganymi strugami deszczu, rytm pracy osiąga zenit. Irytujące dzwonki telefonów zastępują niedawną ciszę. Początkowo są sporadyczne, ale ich ilość rośnie logarytmicznie, z każdej zakończonej rozmowy wynikają dwie następne; głosy tych, którzy nie telefonują, nakładają się na te gadające do słuchawek w coraz intensywniejszym crescendo, dopóki jedyną metodą porozumienia nie staje się krzyk między biurkami. _Redaktorzy to banda upartych osłów, którzy za nic w świecie nie wybiorą numeru wewnętrznego_ , myśli Arthur i przysięga w duchu, że udusi Margaret, jeśli jeszcze raz rozedrze się na całe gardło: „Jackson!!! Chodź no tu!!!”, jakby gorączkowe bębnienie w dziesiątki klawiatur naraz nie było wystarczająco ogłuszające.

— Arthur. — Yusuf, z miną maniaka tuż przed atakiem szału, zagląda mu z bliska w twarz.

— Idź sobie, nie cierpię cię — mówi Arthur odruchowo.

Oznajmił to już ostatniemu tuzinowi osób, które próbowały nachodzić go przy biurku, łącznie z Milesem, zamierzającym wyrazić swoje najwyższe uznanie dla jego pracy w gorącym okresie wyborczym. Pies drapał Milesa. Ten głuchy i ślepy na wszystko facet przyjechał do pracy nowiutkim BMW w dzień oficjalnego oświadczenia o sprzedaży redakcji szykującemu się na cięcia budżetowe Proclusowi.

Yusuf puszcza jego słowa mimo uszu.

— Sprawdzałeś, co dzieje się na naszym Twitterze? — pyta złowróżbnie.

— Kazałem Domowi zająć się aktualizacją wpisów — odpowiada Arthur z roztargnieniem.

— „Osiemnasta pięćdziesiąt: Wieczory wyborcze są zawsze wielkim wyzwaniem dla redakcji” — odczytuje Yusuf z ekranu swojego iPhone’a. — „Dlatego upiekłem naszym pracownikom tartę kawiorową”.

Ciało Arthura reaguje natychmiast i zrywa się z miejsca, zanim wolniejsze od niego usta zdążą wyszeptać ze zgrozą:

— A niech to jasna cholera…

 

***

 

_19:16 — Cześć, tu Dom Cobb, zastępca redaktora naczelnego. Postanowiłem ukazać Wam dziś pracę redakcji w dzień wyborów z nieco unikalnej perspektywy._

_19:16 — Tylko połowę dyżurującej dziś wieczorem zmiany można zastać na miejscu. Każdy, kto nie jest niezbędny w biurze, działa na froncie zdarzeń. Na zwykłym blogu tego nie dostaniecie._

_19:20 — Blogowicze nie mogą się też pochwalić profesjonalnym systemem redagowania. Talent Arthura, szefa działu redakcji, wynosi nas ponad branżowe standardy._

_19:22 — Telefony zaczynają się urywać! Mamy wyniki pierwszych sondaży powyborczych!_

_19:25 — I nie tylko. Dzwonili też z portierni, że przywieziono zamówioną pizzę. Pewnie nikt z Was nie przypuszczał, że moje służbowe obowiązki obejmują również takie zadania jak odbiór pizzy._

_19:30 — @jabberwonky, wszyscy bez wyjątku reporterzy naszej gazety kierują się najwyższą etyką zawodową i dokładają wielkich starań, żeby ich relacje były neutralne i wolne od uprzedzeń._

_19:30 — @jabberwonky, w skrócie: nie jesteśmy ani faszystowskimi świniami, ani orwellowskim Ministerstwem Prawdy._

_19:40 — @yusufajowy, dane do zalogowania na Twittera dał mi Arthur. Każdy robi, co może! To wieczór wyborczy! #demokracjawakcji_

_19:43 — @jabberwonky, nie będę wdawał się z Tobą w internetowe kłótnie. Czy Twoi rodzice w ogóle wiedzą, że siedzisz o tej porze w sieci?_

_19:50 — Jak już mówiłem naszemu specjaliście od DTP @yusufajowemu, wieczory wyborcze zawsze łączą się ze wzmożoną pracą. Nagrodą dla najpilniejszych będzie moja tarta kawiorowa._

_19:52 — Przepraszam, już nie spamuję. Wracamy do zasadniczych, CZYSTO INFORMACJYNYCH tweetów._

_19:55 — Trzy ofiary w wyborczym pakiecie morderczo-samobójczym. Policja donosi o czwartej ofierze, tym razem nie śmiertelnej, niemniej wciąż w stanie krytycznym: http://bit.ly/ct86k_

_20:01 — Według wczesnych sondaży powyborczych możliwa „obsuwa” republikanów: http://bit.ly/6ksdf_

 

***

 

Okolice dwudziestej są porą, kiedy wieczór wyborczy pokazuje swoje najpaskudniejsze oblicze, a jego najgorsze strony ścierają się ze sobą w jednej ogarniętej anarchią godzinie. Lokale wyborcze zostały oficjalnie zamknięte, jednak wciąż brak konkretnych wyników poza prognozami opartymi na sondażach po oddaniu głosu, które w tej chwili są już tylko wątpliwej treści balastem dla komputerów. Arthur lubi myśleć, że wyewoluował do roli redaktora i korektora, bo miał po dziurki w nosie histerycznej ciekawości reporterów, zwłaszcza w temacie podsumowania wyborów. Do dziś nie rozumie, jak w świecie informacji, gdzie nagranie czyjegoś aktu seksualnego przecieka do sieci w ciągu sześciu minut, godzinę po zakończeniu głosowania wciąż nie można z pewnością powiedzieć, kto wygrał w okręgu numer 27. W efekcie wszyscy są poirytowani ciągłym czekaniem, nerwowi i naładowani jak chmury burzowe. Powraca wataha przemoczonych reporterów, którzy zbierają się w głównym biurze i narzekają nad oskubanym z najlepszych smakołyków bufetem i pozostałymi zimnymi kawałkami taniej pizzy, co jest naturalnym wstępem do wypełnionej pustą gadaniną części wieczoru.

Arthur wymyka się do domu po własny samochód, a kiedy po dwudziestu minutach zjawia się znów w redakcji, już w progu dobiega go marudzenie Mandy, lekko zniekształcone przez przeżuwany kawałek odgrzanej pizzy:

— Pracuję tutaj od wieków. Czuję się, jakbym wypełzła z jakichś prymitywnych dziennikarskich bebechów, nauczyła się oddychać przez skrzela i spędziła całe życie w tej samej cholernej kałuży. Czyli dokładnie tu.

— Moje słowa — potwierdza James, odgryzając kawałek ciastka. — Mam wrażenie, że to całe biuro to jedno wielkie pieprzone zadupie.

Tom, który jak nikt inny na świecie w ciągu dwóch sekund umie przejść z trybu „zbyt zajęty na rozmowę z tobą, odwal się” na „pogadaj ze mną, bo umieram z nudów”, bierze następny kawałek smażonego kurczaka i odpowiada:

— Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja kocham swoje zadupie. Wyciągną mnie stąd tylko po moim wystygłym, zesztywniałym…

— …potwornie otyłym… — podsuwa Mandy.

— …potwornie otyłym — zgadza się Tom pogodnie — trupie.

— Kto wie, może i wyciągną. Usuwając grunt spod nóg. — Wisielczy humor Jamesa jest najwyraźniej w pogotowiu. — Zobaczycie, niedługo walną jeszcze jedną rundę zwolnień.

— O czym ty gadasz? — dziwi się Mandy lekko histerycznym tonem. — Nie słyszałeś? Wrzucimy reklamy na pierwszą stronę i gazeta uratowana! Aha, i każdy zacznie prowadzić obowiązkowego bloga.

— Czemu nie zostałem lekarzem? — pyta Tom retorycznie.

— Czemu nie zostałem prawnikiem? — dołącza się James.

— Czemu nie zostałam czyjąś utrzymanką? — przebija wszystkich Mandy.

— A czemu mnie nie powstrzyma wizja wylądowania za kratkami za potrójne morderstwo? Bo je popełnię, jeśli natychmiast się stąd nie wyniesiecie i nie skończycie mi przeszkadzać — kończy Arthur poważnie, co skutkuje natychmiastowym, choć niechętnym rozejściem się tria malkontentów na swoje miejsca.

Nie mijają nawet dwie minuty błogiego spokoju, kiedy Arthur słyszy zbolały jęk Toma:

— Rany boskie, Eames. Powiedziałem pięćdziesiąt centymetrów, a ty dałeś się nabrać?!

 

***

 

— Wygląda na to — mówi Dom z zachwytem, a na jego policzkach płoną rumieńce niemal fizycznej rozkoszy — że rzeczywiście mamy potrójne morderstwo.

Eames kiwa głową.

— Dokładnie ujmując, potrójne morderstwo połączone z próbą samobójstwa.

— Potrójne morderstwo z samobójstwem, gdzie żona zabija kandydującego w wyborach, jego kochankę i ochroniarza, a na koniec próbuje zabić siebie — ciągnie Dom, kompletnie ślepy na wysiłki Arthura i Yusufa, którzy w popłochu reorganizują pierwszą stronę, na prawo i lewo kasując skróty informacyjne, żeby wywalczyć jak najwięcej przestrzeni na świeżą sensację.

— Z naciskiem na „próbuje” — wyjaśnia Eames. — O ile wiem, odstrzeliła sobie ucho.

— Może i tak, ale najważniejszy pozostaje fakt… — Dom zawiesza głos, robiąc dramatyczną przerwę — …że tylko ty znasz tożsamość ofiar, prawda?

Eames wzrusza ramionami.

— Nie miałbym szans jej poznać, gdybym dotarł na miejsce po przybyciu koronera. To był zwykły wynajęty samochód na poboczu autostrady.

— Byłeś tam jeszcze przed koronerem? — pyta Arthur, bo po prostu nie może się powstrzymać. — Jak szybko jechałeś?

— Arthurze, jeśli istnieje obawa, że nie spodoba ci się odpowiedź na ostatnie pytanie, nie powinieneś go zadawać — poucza Eames i unosi swoje BlackBerry. — Mam też zdjęcia.

— Chyba cię wycałuję — oświadcza Dom z powagą i czule głaszcze przejęty od Eamesa telefon.

— Proszę, nie rób tego — mówi Eames.

Harlan zagląda przez drzwi do pokoju konferencyjnego.

— Hej, Eames, chcesz jeszcze raz zerknąć na ten czteroakapitowiec, zanim wrzucę go na miejsce wcześniejszej notki?

Zamiast powiedzieć „tak”, „nie” albo jeszcze lepiej zerwać się na równe nogi i zażądać wyjaśnienia, czemu cztero- a nie _ośmio_ akapitowiec jak w momencie oddania do składu, Eames tylko patrzy na Arthura i pyta:

— Przejrzałeś ten tekst?

— Tak, ale…

Eames uśmiecha się do niego, po czym odpowiada Harlanowi, nie odwracając nawet głowy:

— W takim razie nie ma potrzeby. Ufam Arthurowi.

— Uch — prycha Harlan na odchodnym. — Zaraz się porzygam.

Cała ta wymiana zdań sprawia, że Arthur, czerwony po czubki uszu, gapi się w milczeniu na przemoczonego, bladego, niemniej wciąż słabo uśmiechniętego Eamesa. Dom kartkuje jego równie mokry notes z miną, jakby pałał namiętnym uczuciem do znajdujących się wewnątrz zapisków i najchętniej zacząłby turlać się z nimi po usianej romantycznym kwieciem łące albo zaprosił je na bal studniówkowy, po którym razem uprawialiby seks bez zabezpieczenia w pożyczonym od tatusia kombi.

— Dobra — odzywa się Yusuf. — Chyba mam pomysł. Arthur, oddam ci te strony za jakieś dwadzieścia minut. — I z tymi słowami cwałuje do głównego biura, znacząc swój ślad rozsypanymi papierami, a przy zakręcie prowadzącym na korytarz omal nie ścina z nóg woźnego, który omiata całą dyżurującą zmianę wzrokiem ledwo skrywającym nienawiść.

Arthur odkasłuje.

— Hmm, pójdę już, muszę…

— Tom redaguje wersję rozszerzoną — przerywa mu Eames. — Powiedział, że do mnie zadzwoni, kiedy skończy.

— No dobrze — burczy Arthur.

Chciałby przeprosić za utrudnienie ich wzajemnych relacji po tym, jak wypracowali sobie satysfakcjonujący i działający sprawnie przez długi czas układ, za jego zepsucie ponownym okazaniem osobistej urazy, ale nie może wydusić ani słowa. W dodatku Eames nagle decyduje się pogorszyć sytuację:

— Wiesz, że mi przykro.

Arthur nie odrywa od niego oczu. Eames zaczyna wiercić się na krześle.

— Przedtem nigdy nie pozwoliłeś się przeprosić — dodaje.

— Wiesz, że Dom wciąż tutaj siedzi? — mówi Arthur z desperacją.

— Udawajcie, że mnie nie ma — zezwala Dom wielkodusznie, co ostatecznie skłania Arthura do podjęcia decyzji o przeniesieniu się gdzie indziej.

— Muszę już iść — mamrocze, po czym klnie pod nosem przez całą drogę do pokoju rekreacyjnego.

Niestety Eames również wstaje i podąża za nim przez korytarze pełne ludzi, którzy gapią się na nich bez skrępowania.

— Słuchaj, czy nie moglibyśmy o tym przynajmniej porozmawiać? — pyta, wciąż znacząc każdy swój krok kroplami deszczu.

Mal, ubrana w paskudną plastykową pelerynę przeciwdeszczową z napisem „Jarmark prowincji Lake of the Woods”, stoi w kuchni wraz z Ariadne i Charlotte, przypuszczalnie narzekając na Doma, ale cała trójka milknie i zastyga bez ruchu na widok Arthura, który kieruje się prosto do dzbanka z kawą.

— Nie wiem, o czym mielibyśmy rozmawiać. — Arthur napełnia kubek paskudną czarną kawą z dużo większym skupieniem, niż wymaga tego tak proste zadanie. — Słuchaj, dam sobie z tym radę. Przejdzie mi. Przepraszam.

— Przejdzie ci… — prycha Eames. — Arthurze, popatrz na mnie. Proszę.

— Nie. Nie widzę w tym żadnego sensu. Nie wygłupiajmy się — mówi Arthur rzeczowo, bo tym właśnie byłoby przeciąganie tej dyskusji.

Sytuacja jest idiotyczna, a w dodatku oznacza niepotrzebną stratę czasu i tak drastyczny brak profesjonalizmu, że na Arthurze cierpnie skóra. Przez lata pracy w redakcji naoglądał się dość biurowych romansów i przelotnych miłostek, które kończyły się albo wzajemnymi pretensjami, albo spektakularnym dramatem, był więc przekonany, że sam wykaże odporność na podobne historie. Niewykluczone zresztą, że rzeczywiście okazałby się odporny, gdyby w chwili poznania Eamesa wiedział, iż ma do czynienia z facetem zasługującym przez siedem lat z rzędu na nominację „Guardiana” w kategorii _Największa gotowość do przespania się z każdym za informację_. Niestety nie wiedział i zarówno stawianie sprawy w romantycznym świele, jak i przypisywanie jej nieistniejącego znaczenia kompletnie mija się z celem. Jego obecny problem, a zarazem powód zażenowania i złości, jest ten sam co zawsze, gdy czuje się zażenowany i zły: cierpi, bo dał się nabrać, złapał przynętę i połknął haczyk. Czas na poniesienie konsekwencji.

— To moja wina, Eames, dobra? — mówi. — Dajmy sobie spokój.

— Dajmy sobie spokój? — powtarza Eames, mrużąc oczy. — Twoja wina?

— Tak, moja, jasne? — wzdycha Arthur, zbyt wyczerpany, by ulec poczuciu upokorzenia. — Wiesz, siedzę w tym interesie wystarczająco długo, żeby wiedzieć, ile warte jest okazanie sympatii przez reportera. Jeśli myślisz, że cię naprawdę lubi, możesz równie dobrze łudzić się, że jesteś kimś wyjątkowym dla striptizera w klubie. Zachowałem się jak dureń. Jak jakiś… porzucony… sam nie wiem nawet kto. Słuchaj, nie możemy zwyczajnie skończyć z tym tematem?

Eames gapi się na niego w milczeniu.

— Możemy z tym skończyć? — prosi Arthur ponownie.

— Striptizer — powtarza znów Eames dziwnym tonem.

— Aleś mu dowalił, chłopie — komentuje Ariadne z kąta, w którym (a niech to szlag) cały czas siedziała z Mal. — Po co wbijać komuś taką szpilę?

Eames nie reaguje na jej skierowany do Arthura zarzut, przypuszczalnie dlatego, że przytyki tego typu nie robią wrażenia na Anglikach, i zwraca się do niego ze zdezorientowaną i lekko oszołomioną miną.

— Ale to znaczy, że ci na mnie zależy… — urywa i koryguje, markotniejąc: — …zależało?

Arthur chowa twarz w dłoniach.

— Jezu Chryste — mamrocze w przyciśnięte do ust palce i w tym momencie Mal postanawia włączyć się do całej parodii.

— Zabrał cię chyba na noc do siebie, nie? — pyta Eamesa. — Z drugiej strony wątpię, żeby to cokolwiek dla ciebie znaczyło.

Arthur zbiera się w sobie przez trwającą wieczność minutę, żeby powstrzymać ją od dalszych uwag.

— Mal, przestań. Ani słowa więcej. Boże drogi.

Eames wciąż wpatruje się w Arthura tak, jakby był tajną, czarodziejską bazą danych o wszystkich i wszystkim, marzeniem każdego reportera śledczego szukającego odpowiedzi oraz powiązań bez płacenia pięciu centów za wydrukowaną stronę jak w przypadku urzędów w ratuszu miejskim, i Arthur musi powstrzymać się z całej siły, żeby nie oblać go swoją kawą. I zwiać gdzie pieprz rośnie.

— Błagam, zostawmy to w spokoju — prosi jeszcze raz.

Eames robi minę, jak gdyby za chwilę miał zacząć uparcie bronić tematu, kiedy nagle do kuchni wpada boski, ukochany Tom, wrzeszcząc: „Eames!!!”, więc Eames odchodzi w jego kierunku — ale nie bez pożegnalnego bojowego wyrazu twarzy.

Mal, Ariadne i Arthur kontemplują przez moment brzydką terakotę pod swoimi stopami, trzymając w dłoniach kubki ze stygnącą kawą. Wreszcie Mal odchrząkuje, sięga pod połę ohydnej peleryny przeciwdeszczowej i wyciąga ukrytą pod spodem flaszeczkę.

— Masz — podaje ją Arthurowi. — Przyda ci się bardziej niż mnie.

 

***

 

Magiczny plan Yusufa zmieszczenia wszystkiego w jednym wydaniu to tak naprawdę czysty horror, wymagający udziału Arthura w przeredagowaniu większości sekcji głównej i niemal każdej tematycznej, skracaniu, streszczaniu i kondensowaniu informacji w tempie stu pięćdziesięciu kilometrów na godzinę bez hamulców, upychaniu treści w dziwnych miejscach, kasowaniu całych artykułów, a następnie wypełnianiu powstałych luk okropnymi dwucentymetrowymi skrótami traktującymi o… rany boskie, czy w tym skrócie jest mowa o dildo? Zresztą niech będzie, grunt, że wpasowuje się w róg strony. Poza tym napad organizacyjnej paniki pozwala nie myśleć o tym, że Eames znajduje się po drugiej stronie biura, gdzie siedzi na zbanowanym przez przepisy BHP krześle komputerowym i walczy z Tomem o każdy akapit i przecinek, ponieważ jest dupkiem oraz mistrzem długiej formy w jednej osobie, a tacy zwykli wykłócać się o swoje do upadłego.

Dom, który jest geniuszem wcielonego zła, dzwoni do znajomego rzecznika policji z wiadomością, iż jest w posiadaniu zdjęć z miejsca przestępstwa przed przybyciem na nie koronera. Następnie informuje uprzejmie, że dysponuje również zdjęciami po dotarciu koronera i dałby się namówić na opublikowanie jedynie tych ostatnich, oczywiście o ile policja podzieli się z nim szczegółowym przebiegiem zdarzeń na wyłączność ich gazety.

— Jesteś zasranym kutasem, Cobb! — wrzeszczy rozwścieczony Johnson w przełączonym na głośniki aparacie Doma, bo to jasne, że Dom nie chce, by stojący obok Arthur stracił cokolwiek z toczącej się konwersacji.

— Zasranym kutasem ze zdjęciami, które z najwyższą rozkoszą zamieściłby na pierwszej stronie, w kolorze i z detalami. Naturalnie tylko wtedy, jeżeli policja nie udostępni mu sprawozdania z miejsca zbrodni — precyzuje Dom gładko.

— Dostaniesz to pierdolone sprawozdanie za pół godziny z anonimowego źródła — syczy Johnson. — W zamian dasz mi wszystkie zdjęcia.

Dom otwiera usta do odpowiedzi, ale Arthur natychmiast zatyka mu je ręką i sam pochyla się nad telefonem.

— Zdjęcia będą, gdy tylko pojawi się sprawozdanie — mówi. — Możemy przekazać je osobiście, jeśli wolisz. Na parkingu pod twoim biurem, za pół godziny?

— Powinienem był wiedzieć, że też paprasz się w tym gównie, Arthur! — ryczy Johnson i przez chwilę Arthur na serio boi się o poziom ciśnienia jego krwi.

— Dopiero co wszedłem do pokoju Cobba — kłamie bez zająknięcia. — W niczym się nie papram.

— Ale dopuszczasz, żeby ktoś inny się paprał, kurwa mać — warczy Johnson, potem wzdycha, a na koniec cedzi: — Dobra, na parkingu. Za pół godziny.

Dom zgłasza się na ochotnika, że tam pojedzie, bo od dzieciństwa marzył o byciu jak Woodward i Bernstein. Wraca podekscytowany, oznajmiając wszem wobec, że czuł się, jakby chodziło o tajną transakcję narkotykową, po czym pędzi do graficznego. Zostawia tam swoją zdobycz u Ariadne, słuchającej jego poetyckiej gloryfikacji profesjonalnego szantażu z miną kobiety, która na gorąco rewaloryzuje, co podnieca ją w mężczyznach najbardziej. Pewnie tylko dlatego wytrzymuje z Domem dłużej niż inni, ale w końcu też ma go powyżej uszu i wykopuje z powrotem do głównego biura, w wyniku czego Cobb znów wisi nad ramieniem Arthura, podrzucając idiotyczne sugestie dotyczące nagłówków.

— Pamiętasz, co ci zawsze powtarzałem, kiedy pisałem nagłówki do twoich artykułów? — pyta Arthur cierpliwie.

Dom wydyma usta.

— Widzę, że właśnie sobie przypominasz — ciągnie Arthur z satysfakcją i odsuwa się na krześle tak, że najeżdża kółeczkami na stopy Cobba. — A teraz zostaw mnie w spokoju, do jasnej cholery.

— Jesteś moim podwładnym — próbuje zrugać go Dom. — Podpisuję twoją wypłatę.

— Nie chciałem rozwiewać twoich złudzeń, zanim nie dojdziecie do ładu z podziałem opieki nad dziećmi, ale podpisywanie mojej wypłaty to mit — odpowiada Arthur z roztargnieniem i woła w kierunku biurka Toma: — Hej, dałeś mi już ten tekst do przegródki?

— Robi się! — odkrzykuje Tom.

— Co? — skrzeczy Dom. — Podpisuję! Jestem…

— Dobra — odzywa się Eames, który wyrasta nagle u boku Arthura i morduje Cobba wzrokiem. — Gdzie mój telefon?

Dom milczy podejrzanie.

— Hmm — wydusza z siebie w końcu.

— Dominicku Cobbie — mówi Eames cichym i groźnym głosem. — _Gdzie jest mój telefon?_

Pogrążony w pracy Arthur nie zauważa upływu czasu aż do momentu, w którym Yusuf robi obchód po biurze, informując każdego z osobna, że termin oddania pierwszej strony mija za czterdzieści pięć minut, a pozostałego materiału za dwie godziny. Czym prędzej wzywa Toma do siebie i pochylają się razem nad monitorem, wprowadzając ostatnie poprawki bezpośrednio na wyświetlonym składzie. Rozkładają artykuł o potrójnym morderstwie na dwie strony w sekcji głównej i dopieszczają je tak długo, że Ariadne porzuca bezowocne wydzwanianie z prośbą o chwilowe zamknięcie pliku, żeby mogła wstawić zdjęcia, na rzecz natarczywej interwencji we własnej osobie. Nie odchodzi jednak z powrotem do swojej jaskini w graficznym, tylko ślęczy Arthurowi nad karkiem, dziabie palcem monitor, marudzi i molestuje, dopóki nie dopina swego i nie przesuwa wyłudzonej od Johnsona relacji na honorowe miejsce tuż pod złamem na utrzymanej w surowych szarobłękitach i zgaszonych fioletach stronie tytułowej.

— Eames jest jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Tylko on tak potrafi — rozwodzi się Tom w rozmarzeniu, podczas gdy Arthur, oby po raz ostatni, przestawia stronę na podgląd. — Poza nim nie znam nikogo, kto wylatuje z roboty za pokazowe łamanie przepisów pracy, a potem wraca do niej z sensacją takich rozmiarów.

— Jest cudowny — wzdycha Ariadne naiwnie.

Za ich plecami wrzaski adresata tych zachwytów trwają w najlepsze.

— Co to znaczy, do kurwy nędzy, że dałeś mój telefon rzecznikowi policji?! Ochujałeś?! To był _mój_ pieprzony telefon, Dom! Z numerami moich wszystkich jebanych informatorów, ty durna pało!

— O, tak. Cudowny — powtarza Arthur przez zaciśnięte zęby, po czym przełącza stronę z powrotem na tryb edycji.

— Kupię ci nowy — zapewnia Dom w tle. — Jaki chcesz? Może któryś model iPhone’a?

— Oddawaj mój pierdolony telefon, Cobb!!! — ryczy Eames.

— Mogłeś trafić gorzej — stwierdza Ariadne z zadumą, obserwując jak zawsze o wiele za powolny proces podziału stron. — Krążą pogłoski, że jest wicehrabią.

— Oj, nie przesadzaj, to tylko telefon — usiłuje mitygować Dom. — Załatwię ci nowy!

— Czytasz stanowczo za dużo romansów — mówi Tom, patrząc pobłażliwie na Ariadne.

— Taki z niego wicehrabia, jak ze mnie spadkobierca Astorów — komentuje Arthur zgryźliwie. — Czy ten program załaduje stronę jeszcze dziś?

— Słuchajcie, a może on się tak wścieka, bo ma w tym aparacie zbereźne zdjęcia? — sugeruje Tom.

Ariadne wydaje dźwięk przerażenia.

— Na przykład _twoje_ zbereźne zdjęcia — szepcze w stronę Arthura.

— Nikt nie ma moich zbereźnych zdjęć w telefonie! — krzyczy Arthur na tyle głośno, że Dom radośnie podchwytuje wątek.

— A może jednak masz? — pyta Eamesa, z wyraźną ulgą skierowując rozmowę na inne tory, głodny nieprzyzwoitej sensacji i jednocześnie po purytańsku zdegustowany.

Eames gapi się na niego w zdumieniu.

— Co?

— Masz zbereźne zdjęcia Arthura w tym telefonie? — precyzuje Dom.

— Nigdy, ale to jeszcze nigdy w życiu tak bardzo nie chciałem zapaść się pod ziemię — oznajmia Arthur swojemu monitorowi, który odpowiada wesołym piknięciem na znak, że sekcja A6 została wreszcie podzielona. — Gotowe, możesz iść — zwraca się do Ariadne, na co ona zmywa się, zanim cichnie jego ostatnie słowo.

Eames sięga po płaszcz.

— Będę wam jeszcze potrzebny?

— Damy sobie radę — odprawia go Tom. — Artykuł jest na stronie.

— W takim razie spadam — decyduje Eames. — Arthurze, rozmowa, której tak bardzo usiłujesz uniknąć, zostaje przełożona na później.

— Postaram się przeżyć — odpowiada Arthur ironicznie, równocześnie z Domem pytającym:

— A ty dokąd, Eames? Musisz napisać o wszystkim na blogu.

Eames wyciąga z kieszeni kluczyki od samochodu.

— Jadę po swój pieprzony telefon — oświadcza.

Tom odprowadza go wzrokiem.

— Czuję, że będą kłopoty.

 

***

 

O pierwszej w nocy państwowa komisja wyborcza ogłasza zakończenie podliczania głosów we wszystkich okręgach z wyjątkiem trzech, a proces składania w całość ostatnich wypowiedzi wokółwyborczych ustępuje miejsca składaniu w całość wspomnień o zamordowanym kandydacie (który nota bene minimalnie przegrał w dwudziestym pierwszym okręgu) oraz pospiesznemu zbieraniu informacji o jego żonie i kochance. Plik z konspektem na jutrzejsze poranne zebranie zatwierdzające numer (czyli dokument w formacie InCopy zapisany na ogólnym serwerze redakcyjnym, noszący uroczą nazwę SYF KOTA 3.3.98 DCOBB, której Arthur zabronił komukolwiek zmieniać ze względu na zawartą w niej dużą dawkę humoru) opatrzony jest już notką z przypomnieniem, żeby wysłać przynajmniej jedną żywą duszę na rozpoznanie, czy funduszu kampanijnego nieboszczyka nie spotkało czasem coś złego. Niemal wszyscy zaczynają zbierać się powoli do domów; z grona redaktorów jako pierwsza oficjalnie opuszcza biuro Margaret, a niedługo po niej Trish ze stadkiem młodziutkich korektorów, których Arthur przyłapał na przysypianiu przy biurku, zanim po dobrej półgodzinie wreszcie się nad nimi zlitował. O wpół do drugiej po głównej redakcji krążą już tylko Tom, Arthur, Dom i Harlan, podjadając z nudów — i chyba częściowej utraty zmysłów — podejrzanej jakości resztki z bufetu, przy czym kawiorowa tarta Doma pozostaje prawie nietknięta.

— Nie wiem, co wy chcecie — mówi Dom ponuro, odgryzając kawałek. — Jest pyszna.

— Chciałeś powiedzieć, paskudna — koryguje Tom z właściwym sobie taktem. — Smakuje jak zęzowa woda z majonezem i cebulą.

Arthur pociąga z setnego dzisiejszej nocy kubka kawy.

— Dokładnie. A na przyszłość, Dom, jak już zeszklisz cebulę na maśle, daj jej ostygnąć, zanim zmieszasz ją z resztą nadzienia, inaczej znów będzie efekt „witamy w zęzie”.

Po graficznym nadal krząta się trzy czwarte kadry, a Yusuf i jego DTP najwyraźniej będą musieli pozostać jeszcze dłużej. Arthur dochodzi do tego wniosku kwadrans przed drugą, kiedy przerywa na chwilę jałowe grzebanie w swojej przegródce, odwraca się i ponad rzędem ścianek działowych widzi, jak w przeciwległym kącie biura Yusuf dostaje kolejnego bardzo głośnego ataku szału.

Dom obserwuje przez moment jego dziką gestykulację.

— Nie wydaje ci się, że coś jest nie tak w drukarni? — pyta Arthura.

Arthur zerka za siebie. Yusuf kopie teraz ściankę działową.

— Nie! Nie!!! Absolutnie niedopuszczalne! Wiem, że nie jesteśmy magazynem, ale kolor nadal ma znaczenie! Zwłaszcza na pierwszej stronie! — wrzeszczy.

Arthur wzrusza ramionami.

— Może lepiej idź i sprawdź, o co mu chodzi.

— Sam nie wiem — potrząsa głową Dom. — Powoli zaczynam mieć wszystko gdzieś.

— No, jeśli do tej pory żaden z was nie porwał tej pieprzonej rolki offsetowej na strzępy… — mówi Yusuf podniesionym głosem, w którym słychać pierwsze nutki autentycznej histerii.

Po dzisiejszej nocy Yusuf ma dwa dni wolnego, co znaczy, że ktokolwiek przejmie po nim zmianę, będzie miał niezłą zabawę z drukarnią zarówno jutro, jak i pojutrze, użerając się z jej rozdrażnionymi i obrażonymi pracownikami oraz poddając wydany numer metaforycznej psychoanalizie.

A ponieważ Arthurowi przez dwa następne dni również przysługuje wolne, jest mu wszystko jedno, czy Yusuf prowokuje apokalipsę awanturą z drukarzami, czy nie.

— Ciekawe, gdzie jest Eames — odzywa się Tom tonem filozoficznej refleksji.

— Pewnie nie żyje — odpowiada Arthur.

— Pewnie go aresztowali — spekuluje Tom.

Na jego ostatnie słowo nakłada się dzwonek ogólnego telefonu redakcji. Tom sięga po słuchawkę z krótkim „Halo?” na ustach, słucha w milczeniu, co ktoś ma mu do powiedzenia, po czym mówi:

— O kurwa, jestem jasnowidzem.

 

***

 

— Oczywiście że nie mają żadnych powodów, żeby go przetrzymywać — mówi Dom do swojego telefonu komórkowego. — Eames na pewno był na tyle rozsądny, żeby nie posuwać się do przemocy fizycznej w kontakcie z policją. — Kurczy się na tylnym siedzeniu priusa Arthura, przytłoczony stosem dokumentów, które adwokat ich gazety kazał im zabrać na komisariat.

Tom i Arthur, siedzący z przodu, wymieniają długie spojrzenia.

— Mam niejakie wątpliwości co do jego rozsądku — wyznaje Tom.

— Wyraziłeś w bardzo dyplomatyczny sposób to, co sam właśnie zamierzałem powiedzieć — potwierdza Arthur.

— Ale ten telefon jest faktycznie jego własnością. Udostępniłem go rzecznikowi policji w zamian za pewne informacje. Nie ma więc mowy o żadnym szantażu — oświadcza Dom do aparatu z głęboką urazą w głosie.

— A oto kolejne naginanie rzeczywistości — mruczy Arthur pod nosem, hamując na czerwonym świetle.

— Jak dla mnie, pierwsze — mówi Tom, choć z niezupełnym przekonaniem. — Z jednej strony akcja ratowania reportera z więzienia, do którego wrzuciła go bezlitosna władza, ma w sobie coś romantycznego. Z drugiej strony, jestem więcej niż pewien, że Eames doskonale poradzi sobie za kratkami.

— Zaraz dostanę migreny — ostrzega Arthur. — Zdurnieć można od waszego gadania. I tylko dlatego spytam, co twoim zdaniem znaczy „doskonałe radzenie sobie za kratkami”?

— Obciąganie za papierosy — wyjaśnia Tom. — Nie oglądasz Oza?

Dom uderza pięścią tył fotela Arthura.

— Eames nie obciąga nikomu za papierosy!

— Wcale tego nie powiedziałem! — protestuje Arthur, ale Dom go nie słucha, na powrót skupiony na rozmowie telefonicznej.

— Dobra, nawet jeśli, z jakiej racji to my mamy odpowiadać za usługi seksualne świadczone przez niego w zamian za chodliwy więzienny towar? — pyta do komórki. — Zostaniemy chyba zwolnieni z poniesienia ewentualnych kosztów spowodowanych jego nieprzewidzianymi wyczynami podczas zatrzymania, prawda?

— Nieźle, Cobb — komentuje Tom. — Nie cofniesz się przed niczym, co?

Po przybyciu na komisariat przez całą drogę od drzwi do dyżurki zbierają powolne, ironiczne oklaski od wyraźnie niewyspanego i ostro poirytowanego adwokata, który czeka już na nich i bezzwłocznie wciąga Doma w dyskusję o tym, kto wszystkiemu zawinił i komu powinno oberwać się po tyłku. W tym czasie troskliwy jak zawsze Tom, były reporter policyjny, łapie oficera upoważnionego do zaprowadzenia ich do aresztu.

Istnieje pewna prawda o Eamesie, którą Arthur świadomie wyparł z pamięci — tamtego wieczoru, gdy się poznali i gdy nie było między nimi niczego poza intensywnym, pełnym ukrytych znaczeń flirtem oraz palącym żarem pokusy, Eames wyglądał, jakby trafił z podejrzanej dzielnicy w bardziej cywilizowane strony jedynie dzięki elitarnemu uniwersytetowi. Mówił o wolności prasy („Trzeba umieć dać nura w śmierdzące bagno, co?”), śmiał się, napomknął o swoich tatuażach. Później pozwolił Arthurowi wodzić palcami po ich liniach, czarnych albo wykłutych kolorami, pokrywających całą szerokość pleców i twardo umięśnioną pierś. W którymś momencie zażartował: „Skarbie, powiedz proszę, że nie poszedłeś ze mną do łóżka tylko dlatego, bo uważasz mnie za zbira o ponadprzeciętnej inteligencji”, a Arthur przyparł go ze śmiechem do materaca, inaugurując rundę numer dwa. Marnowanie płonącego między nimi ognia na coś tak trywialnego jak jeden gorący raz wydawało się wtedy tak absurdalne, że ewentualność braku kontynuacji nie przyszła nawet Arthurowi do głowy.

Mniejsza o wspomnienia — faktem jest, że Eames musi czuć się świetnie w towarzystwie zbirów o inteligencji _poniżej_ przeciętnej, bo siedzi sobie w celi w nader swobodnej pozie, w dodatku bez koszuli, i rżnie w pokera z bandą pijaków oraz pokątnych handlarzy narkotykami.

— Eames. — Tom podchodzi do krat i przygląda się zmrużonymi oczami stosikowi miękkich, wystrzępionych od lat namiętnego używania kart. — Czy ty oszukujesz w pokera _w więzieniu_?

— Skąd — zaprzecza o wiele za szybko Eames.

— Ty, koleś — odzywa się przeciwnik Eamesa, chudy jak szczapa biały gnojek z wielką strzechą dzikich loków i ewidentnym przypadkiem trzęsawki po przedawkowaniu marihuany. — Tylko nie mów, że próbujesz mnie obrobić w pierdlu.

— Ale w życiu…! — protestuje Eames tonem, jakby rzeczywiście był zbulwersowany podobną insynuacją.

— Bo skopię ci dupę, jeśli… — grozi gnojek i wstaje, gotowy do ataku, co w jakiś sposób działa, bo oczy Eamesa rozszerzają się lekko z przestrachu.

Zanim Arthur ma szansę przemyśleć własny odruch, zaciska ręce na prętach dzielącej ich kraty i mówi zimnym, morderczym szeptem:

— Słuchaj uważnie, gówniarzu, bo nie będę powtarzał. Zamknij swój pieprzony dziób. Inaczej zaraz wezwę strażnika, każę mu otworzyć celę, wejdę tam do ciebie, wyrwę ci ten pierdolony tunel z ucha i nawlekę na kutasa, jasne?

Eames, Tom i gnojek gapią się na niego w zdumieniu.

— Myślisz, że robię sobie jaja? — pyta Arthur tym samym lodowato-konwersacyjnym tonem. — W takim razie grubo się mylisz.

Gnojek przełyka ślinę. Najwidoczniej graniczące z niepoczytalnością zmęczenie, które odczuwa Arthur, przekłada się na mowę jego ciała, a spięte ułożenie ramion i płonące w oczach szaleństwo są dostateczną przestrogą dla potencjalnych oponentów.

— A teraz siadaj.

Gnojek siada.

— On jest tylko korektorem w gazecie — informuje uprzejmie Tom grono aresztantów.

Arthur odwraca się do Eamesa.

— Dom cię stąd wyciągnie — mówi.

— Jestem szczerze poruszony, że przyjechałeś tu po mnie — odpowiada Eames z powagą.

— Nie musisz. Na rozum ci padło? Naprawdę próbowałeś dać w zęby policjantowi dyżurnemu? — warczy Arthur.

— Zatrzymali mój telefon! — broni się Eames. — Ukradziony przez mojego podstępnego szefa i jego wspólników!

Arthur patrzy na Toma.

— Wiesz co, zostawmy go tutaj.

Eames wciąż sili się na udawanie urażonego, kiedy nadciąga Dom w towarzystwie adwokata, nadąsanego rzecznika policji oraz kilku mundurowych. Robi się mały chaos przy otwieraniu celi i zwalnianiu Eamesa, który zachowuje się absolutnie niemożliwie. Zbiera swoje porozrzucane ubrania, zakłada koszulę, zgina się w ukłonie i drobnymi kroczkami wycofuje tyłem na wolność.

— Eames, na miłość boską — jęczy Dom.

— Norah — zwraca się Eames do policjantki przytrzymującej drzwi celi — to dla mnie wielki zaszczyt, że brutalność władz, jakiej doświadczyłem, spotkała mnie akurat z pani atrakcyjnej ręki.

— Aha — mówi Tom w tym samym momencie, w którym Arthur ostatecznie traci cierpliwość, łapie Eamesa za kołnierz i siłą wyprowadza z komisariatu.

Jazda powrotna do redakcji przebiega w sztywnej atmosferze. Gdy tylko wychodzą z komisariatu, Tom czym prędzej rezerwuje sobie miejsce obok kierowcy, a Arthur przekazuje kołnierz Eamesa Domowi, który bezceremonialnie wpycha go na tylne siedzenie samochodu niczym porywacz uprowadzający dziecko, po czym zaczyna go terroryzować. Arthur włącza i podgłaśnia radio, po części kierując się taktem, a po części dlatego, żeby oszczędzić sobie słuchania, jak Dom miesza Eamesa z błotem i sam obrywa od niego z nawiązką. Pełna wzajemnych pretensji wymiana zdań błyskawicznie eskaluje do poziomu bardzo nieprzyjemnych wokółrozwodowych awantur państwa Cobb, więc Arthurowi pozostaje tylko jedno. Puszcza wyzwiska mimo uszu, z pokazową precyzją prowadzi priusa przez ciemne ulice pocętkowane pomarańczowymi plamami świateł latarni i słucha głosu Michele Norris informującej świat o wydarzeniach dnia.

Gdy wchodzą do biura, Yusuf wciąż spiera się przez telefon z drukarnią, co sprawia, że Dom czuje się wreszcie w obowiązku zainterweniować. Zostawia Eamesa w spokoju, rzucając mu ostatnie krzywe spojrzenie, i oddala się gniewnie w kierunku DTP. Tom pakuje torbę, żegna ich krótkim: „Dobranoc, chłopcy, nie przerabiajmy tego ponownie”, po czym pędzi na parking do swojej leciwej hondy. A kiedy Arthur podejmuje próbę wymknięcia się po cichu do domu, Eames zachodzi mu drogę, łapie za nadgarstek i zakleszcza na nim palce niczym imadło.

— Zaczekaj — mówi.

— Boże, naprawdę musimy teraz…?

Eames obdarza go suchym, znużonym uśmiechem, ale nawet nie myśli o zwolnieniu uchwytu.

— Moglibyśmy to przełożyć, gdybym nie miał w zwyczaju nalegać — odpowiada.

Nie dość, że Eames zasługuje na tytuł mistrza w dziedzinie _Gotowość do przespania się z każdym za informację_ , to jeszcze mógłby zbierać laury w kategoriach _Pewny kandydat do wyroku za stalking_ oraz _Bardzo prawdopodobny podpalacz_ , więc Arthur woli się poddać i rozluźnia mięśnie, które posłusznie relaksują się po tylu godzinach obronnego napięcia.

— W porządku. Mów, co masz do powiedzenia.

Eames reaguje autentycznie zaskoczoną miną; sztuczny spokój i wystudiowany luzacki uśmiech znikają bezpowrotnie jego twarzy. Na chwilę rozwiera palce, zdezorientowany słowami Arthura.

— Dobra. Wiesz… Hmm, nie spodziewałem się, że naprawdę ulegniesz.

Jego ton, nieznośnie skrępowany i rozgoryczony, skłania Arthura do ironicznego uśmieszku.

— Serio? Dziwne. A byłem taki łatwy.

Eames drga jak porażony prądem.

— Dobra — powtarza szeptem. — Wiesz, ja tylko…

Arthur czeka cierpliwie we względnej ciszy, zmąconej jedynie muzyką biura, której główną linię melodyczną stanowi cichy szmer komputerów, a tykanie zegarów namiastkę perkusji. Ma wrażenie, że stoją tak całymi godzinami w półmroku pustego pokoju; czuje wilgotniejącą dłoń Eamesa na swojej skórze i nadal nie otrzymuje żadnego wyjaśnienia. Ogarnia go ołowiane, ponure zmęczenie, typowe dla przedłużającego się braku snu, podbite dodatkowo trwającym ponad dobę stanem permanentnego przerażenia. Nie wspominając o gruntownej przeróbce pierwszej strony na ostatnią chwilę, kierowaniu działem redakcji w wieczór wyborczy, w który zasadniczo miał nie pracować, i wyciąganiu z więzienia kąpanych w gorącej wodzie kolegów. Ma wszystkiego tak serdecznie dosyć, że nawet jeśli to, co zaraz usłyszy, mocno zaboli, to niech zaboli jak najszybciej, byleby tylko mógł wynieść się stąd wreszcie i leczyć rany w zaciszu własnych czterech ścian.

— Ty tylko…? — podpowiada, by nie przedłużać.

Eames odbiega wzrokiem w dół, na podłogę, na czubki własnych butów, na opuszki swoich palców, wciąż gładzących białą skórę i błękitne żyłki we wnętrzu nadgarstka Arthura.

— Ja tylko żałuję, że poznaliśmy się w ten sposób — mówi w końcu.

Arthur mruga w zdumieniu.

— Co?

— Nie mogę odżałować, że nie mieliśmy dla siebie więcej niż tamta jedna noc — ciągnie Eames, nie odrywając oczu od ich złączonych rąk.

— Moment — przerywa mu Arthur. — Chyba nie zamierzasz mi wmówić, że planowałeś zadzwonić? Że przed wyjściem zostawiłeś wiadomość, która w tajemniczy sposób znikła, zanim ją znalazłem?

Eames prycha.

— Przestań. Nie obraziłbym przecież twojej inteligencji. — Jego chropawy szept owija się szorstkim woalem wokół dystyngowanych brytyjskich samogłosek, a potem gaśnie w kolejnym pozornie nieskończonym milczeniu. Arthur zbiera się właśnie w sobie, żeby przerwać je celnym kopniakiem w piszczel, gdy Eames odchrząkuje i mówi: — Dobrze, przyznaję, że… że tamtej nocy, kiedy się poznaliśmy… Tak, chodziło o seks. Byłeś… i nadal jesteś niewiarygodnie gorący.

— Miałem wtedy za sobą trzydzieści godzin nieustannej pracy. — Słowa Arthura wylatują z jego ust bez konsultacji z wolą, policzki i uszy płoną rumieńcem, a krtań ściska skurcz, nie zażenowania, ale bezdennego, długo pielęgnowanego żalu.

Eames szczerzy się głupawo.

— Byłeś olśniewający, złośliwy i fantastyczny, naprawdę fantastyczny w łóżku… — mówi.

Arthur czuje, jak skurcz w gardle ekspanduje do piersi, bo tak, oczywiście że i to spędzało mu sen z powiek. Bał się, że skompromitowała go nadgorliwość i toporność, że Eames ze swoim erotycznym spojrzeniem i seksownymi ustami na pewno miewał już znacznie lepszych niż on.

— …a ja okazałem się takim kutasem — kontynuuje Eames. — Totalną fujarą. Bo kiedy wstałem, pocałowałem cię w kark i patrzyłem, jak śpisz, a potem wymknąłem się pod prysznic i ani przez chwilę nie pomyślałem, że miałem szczęście spotkać kogoś, z kim można się świetnie bawić, w łóżku i przy rozmowie.

— Gdyby cię interesowało, są to najgorsze przeprosiny, jakie kiedykolwiek słyszałem — wtrąca Arthur.

— A potem wyszło na jaw, że tu pracujesz — tłumaczy dalej Eames i wreszcie unosi wzrok, dziwnie onieśmielony, z czym Arthur dotąd nie miał szansy spotykać się zbyt często. — I że wciąż jesteś bezlitośnie złośliwy i nieosiągalnie atrakcyjny. A później zaczęły do mnie docierać inne rzeczy. Na przykład, jak inteligentna potrafi być twoja uszczypliwość. Jak przejawia się w niej twoja niezrównana kompetencja. Z jakim uporem żądasz ode mnie grzywny do skarbonki w funtach, mimo że dostaję wypłatę w dolarach, co swoją drogą też jest bezlitośnie złośliwe…

Arthur wysuwa dłoń z ręki Eamesa, nie napotykając oporu.

— Ale najbardziej ze wszystkiego, najboleśniej i nie do wytrzymania dręczyło mnie, co za cholerna szkoda, że spędziliśmy ze sobą tylko tamtą jedną noc. — Nieśmiałość na twarzy Eamesa przechodzi w rozgoryczenie. — Nie mogłeś mnie znieść, bo zachowałem się jak zasrany wykorzystywacz, i miałeś rację, bo co z tego, że opamiętałem się za późno? Że w kółko myślałem jedynie o tym, żeby móc cofnąć czas do tamtego wieczoru i zapytać cię, czy zjesz ze mną kolację zamiast proponować „do mnie czy do ciebie”?

Arthur czuje, jak jego usta otwierają się samowolnie.

— Eames…

Eames wzrusza ramionami.

— Dobra, kończę — mamrocze, znów spuszczając wzrok. — Chciałem tylko, żebyś wiedział.

Naturalnie istnieje możliwość, że Eames robi Arthura w balona. Jako prawdziwy zawodowiec jest w tym aż za dobry. Potrafi zaskarbić sobie czyjąś sympatię i posłużyć się nią w celu wyłudzenia informacji, które zapewniają mu utrzymanie. Ciekawski, niestały i zbyt szybko poddający się nudzie, wdaje się w wirtualne obrzucanie wyzwiskami z Jackiem Shaferem; krążą nawet pogłoski, że Ministerstwo Zdrowia po cichu szuka zamachowca, który by się z nim rozprawił. Zdobył nagrodę Goldsmitha dla dziennikarzy śledczych za swoją pracę o prywatnych kontraktach w więziennictwie oraz statuetkę IRE Award za serię o przerażającej ilości niedopuszczonych do procesu medycznych dowodów gwałtu w Georgii. Któregoś dnia dostanie Pulitzera. Innego dnia wróci do Anglii. A jeszcze innego znudzi mu się aura tajemnicy otaczająca Arthura i poszuka sobie nowej, tak jak zwykł robić to w życiu zawodowym.

Ale na razie, dopóki to nie nastąpi, mają czas.

— Eames… — szepcze Arthur.

I w tym momencie zapalają się górne lampy głównego biura.

Arthur odwraca się gwałtownie w stronę drzwi, z którymi sąsiaduje szereg przełączników, i widzi stojącego w progu Nasha z bajglem i olbrzymim kubkiem kawy w ręku. Oraz miną schwytanego w pułapkę zwierzęcia, wyraźnie przeczuwającego swoją rychłą śmierć.

— Eeee — bełkocze Nash.

Do biura wchodzi Dom, ciągnąc za sobą kompletnie wykończonego Yusufa.

— No i co z tego? — mityguje, na wpół zwrócony do niego. — Śmieszne kilka setek…

— Kilka tysięcy — koryguje Yusuf załamanym tonem człowieka, który stał się świadkiem rzeczy zbyt okrutnych dla ludzkiego oka.

— …kilka tysięcy lekko przebarwionych egzemplarzy — akceptuje poprawkę Dom. — Korona nam z głowy nie spadnie. Nic się nie stało.

— Wygląda na to — mówi Eames z zadumą — że mam talent do wybierania złych momentów.

— Masz — potwierdza Arthur, ale nie może zapanować nad wyrywącymi się ku górze kącikami ust.

Eames wskazuje podbródkiem na drzwi.

— Chyba powinienem już…

Dochodzi wpół do piątej rano. Lada chwila zaczną zjawiać się redaktorzy z pierwszej zmiany. Arthur niechętnie przytakuje, bo Eames rzeczywiście powinien już iść, podobnie jak on sam, jednak obawia się, że jeśli nie wykorzysta tego momentu, jeśli pozwoli Eamesowi teraz odejść, wszystko mogłoby być bezpowrotnie stracone.

— Zapytaj mnie jeszcze raz — wyrzuca nagle i zatrzymuje ruszającego ku wyjściu Eamesa, który patrzy na niego ze zdziwieniem.

— Słucham?

Arthur zwija dłonie w pięści.

— Zapytaj mnie — powtarza. — O to, co chciałeś zapytać tamtego wieczoru. Zadaj mi właściwe pytanie. — Odkasłuje. — O ile… o ile wciąż chcesz je zadać.

— A nie walniesz mnie w gębę, jak zapytam? — Na twarz Eamesa wypływa szeroki uśmiech. — Nie każesz mi wpłacić majątku do tej swojej koszmarnej skarbonki?

Arthur unosi brew.

— No cóż, chyba musisz się postarać, żeby wypadło przekonująco.

— Daj mi dwa dni — odpowiada Eames gorliwie, a Arthura ogarnia radość tak wielka, że ledwo dociera do niego, co Dom mówi do słuchawki:

— Moment, czekaj… _Jak bardzo_ różowa jest pierwsza strona?

 

***

 

Gdy dwie doby później Arthur ponownie przybywa do pracy, zostaje skonfrontowany z niepokojąco wysokim stosem jeżących włos na głowie egzemplarzy wydania wyborczego. Sensacja Eamesa o potrójnym morderstwie, wstawiona wraz z makabrycznym zdjęciem pomiędzy tytułem gazety a złamem, podobnie jak cała pierwsza strona lśni przyprawiającym o mdłości łososiowym różem. Dziesiątki sztuk wiszą na wszystkich ścianach redakcji, opatrzone kopią notki skreślonej pochyłym pismem Yusufa, głoszącej: _WŁAŚNIE DLATEGO JAK MÓWIĘ, ŻE WYRZUCAMY KILKASET PIERWSZYCH EGZEMPLARZY, TO WYRZUCAMY KILKASET PIERWSZYCH EGZEMPLARZY_. Na białej tablicy w pokoju rekreacyjnym wisi inny przypis, oznajmiający że: _LICZBA OSÓB, KTÓRE ZADZWONIŁY Z PYTANIEM, CZY PIĄTKOWY NUMER BYŁ HOMO, WYNOSI 78_. Poza problemem podawania w wątpliwość seksualnej orientacji gazety oraz popadnięcia Yusufa w zgorzkniałe szaleństwo, na Arthura czekają góry idiotycznych korekt — błędy ortograficzne, rzeczowe, oczywiste problemy z dodawaniem, nieobliczalne zachowanie humorzastego autora — więc przekłada sprawdzanie tekstów na później i skupia się pilnie na niemyśleniu o Eamesie i zapowiedzianych przez niego dwóch dniach, które właśnie minęły.

Tłumi w zalążku to, co mogłoby stać się kolejną dramatyczną kłótnią między Mal a Domem na naradzie zatwierdzenia numeru. Przekonuje praktykanta, że nie pozostaje mu nic innego, niż pokochać sposób pisania dyktowany przez poradnik stylu dla prasy. Wyrzuca z osiemset zbędnych przecinków. Inkasuje do skarbonki sześć dolarów od Janice, Nasha, Toma i Becky, która przez czterdzieści minut wyjaśnia mu sens każdego zdania swojego raportu na temat bankowości. Czyta „Slate”. Czyta Jima Romenesko. Dowiaduje się z Gorkana, że jego najmniej lubiany były rozpoczął właśnie karierę freelancerską (czytaj: został wylany z ostatniej roboty). Po południu funduje sobie z tej okazji latte z poczwórnym espresso u Starbucksa, dzięki czemu rozprawia się ze stertą korekt na kofeinowym rauszu, przyprawionym osobistą satysfakcją. Nigdy nie jest za późno, by zostać wygraną stroną rozpadłego nieudanego związku.

Cieszyłby się tym dalej, gdyby w tym momencie ludzie nie zaczęli podchodzić do jego biurka, szczerząc się jak idioci.

— I co ty na to? — pyta Ariadne.

Arthur patrzy na nią ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

— Co ja na jakie „to”?

— Och — odpowiada Ariadne z rozczarowaniem. — Jeszcze nie przeczytałeś.

— Nie przeczytałem czego? — dziwi się Arthur, ale nie doczekuje się wyjaśnienia, bo Ariadne obraca się na pięcie i odchodzi.

Sytuacja powtarza się kilkakrotnie. Z Mal, z Tomem, z Mandy. Z Domem, na litość boską. Nawet z ludźmi, z którymi Arthur w życiu nie zamienił słowa. Pół działu sprzedaży wpada na małą pogawędkę, gapi się na niego z błyskiem w pełnych oczekiwania oczach, a Arthura ogarnia paranoja tak wielka, że wstaje i obchodzi wszystkie pomieszczenia w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co musiało go skompromitować. Serce skacze mu do gardła, bo to na pewno sprawka Eamesa, który siedział cicho przez cały dzień, nie ulega wątpliwości, że coś przeskrobał, nie ma innego wyjaśnienia — tyle że Arthur nie znajduje niczego odbiegającego od normy i wraca na miejsce w stanie rosnącej irytacji.

Dopiero kiedy Eames zjawia się wreszcie przy jego biurku i pyta zbyt lekkim tonem: „Przejrzałeś już teksty w folderze do korekty, skarbie? Bo podesłałem ci kawałek”, wszystko staje się jasne.

I tutaj, schowany między wzorami _do_korekty_nazwa 11.16_ i _do_korekty_data 11.16_ a dokumentem _do_korekty_babie_dałbym_się_nabrać 11.16_ wisi plik _DO_KOREKTY_TYLKO_DLA_ARTHURA_NIE_OTWIERAĆ_ , co oczywiście znaczy, że przeczytał go każdy pracownik redakcji, po czym porozsyłał znajomym z innych działów, którzy nie mają dostępu do ich wspólnego katalogu.

Bosko, myśli Arthur ponuro. A potem klika na ikonkę pliku.

_Niejaki pan Eames, napiętnowany wychowaniem w jednej z tych stereotypowo zimnych, skarlałych emocjonalnie rodzin i równoważący je równie stereotypowym destrukcyjnie hedonistycznym stylem życia, pewnego pięknego poranka popełnił wielką pomyłkę, pozostawiając uroczo rozchełstanego Arthura w łóżku i czmyhając z jego mieszkania. Uniknięciem tego błędu byłoby przebudzenie wspomnianego cudownego zjawiska na rundkę numer trzy i, kto wie, może nawet cztery, a następnie zaoferowanie mu usmażenia swego słynnego wyśmienitego omletu i poproszenie o podwiezienie do domu, przy której to okazji wyszłoby na jaw, że odtąd obaj będą dzielić ze sobą pomieszczenia tej samej redakcji, co z kolei stałoby się idealnym punktem wyjścia do wspólnego obchodu po nieznanym jeszcze panu Eamesowi biurze, naturalnie ze strategicznymi przerwami na namiętne pocałunki. Na koniec pan Eames powinien był zaproponować Arthurowi kolejno: wspólną kolację (najlepiej z deserem), zamieszkanie pod jednym dachem (wszystko jedno czyim) i adopcję kota albo psa — choć niewykluczone, że w tej chwili nieco ponosi go entuzjazm. Mniejsza o to. Niestety, nie zrobił żadnej z tych rzeczy, czego bardzo żałuje i żywi nadzieję, że powtórzenie niezadanego wówczas pytania — Arthurze, skarbie, czy nie zjadłbyś ze mną kolacji? — stworzy szansę na rozwiązanie kwestii namiętnych pocałunków, deseru, jednego dachu, psa z kotem i całej wynikłej z tego reszty._

Arthur otwiera okienko czatu.

 

Arthur: _Zapisałeś ten plik w publicznym katalogu._

Eames: _To znaczy Tak czy Nie?_

Arthur: _I zrobiłeś błąd ortograficzny w „czmychając”._

Eames: _dslkfjslfjdfsdf czemu ty jesteś taki cholernie niemożliwy przez cały pieprzony czas?_

 

A Arthur, wciąż wyszczerzony do monitora jak szaleniec, przytrzymuje klawisz T i patrzy, jak ta jedna litera wypełnia linijka po linijce okienko czatu, kompletnie zapominając o wciśnięciu entera, żeby wysłać wiadomość, aż w końcu wyczuwa za sobą czyjąś obecność, unosi głowę i napotyka wzrok wniebowziętego Eamesa.

 

***

 

**EPILOG**

 

SYF KOTA 3.3.98 DCOBB  
CZYLI KONSPEKT ZATWIERDZENIA NUMERU  
PISZCIE DO ARTHURA, JEŚLI CHCECIE ZMIENIĆ NAZWĘ TEGO PLIKU. BŁAGAM, ZRÓBCIE TO WRESZCIE, NA BOGA.

PIERWSZA STRONA: ANI JEDNEGO ZASRANEGO SŁOWA O (1).  
(1) POŻAR PRZY BEACON STREET, 60 cm — pożar w kompleksie mieszkaniowym przy Beacon Street spowodowany przez ekipę budowlaną przeprowadzającą prace remontowe w sąsiedztwie, ofiar brak. No, poza szefem naszego działu redakcji, chwilowo bezdomnym. Wyrazy współczucia, Arthurze.  
(2) PROCES JOANNY FARADAY, 86 cm — Joanna Faraday stanęła wreszcie przed sądem za popełnione w ostatni wieczór wyborczy morderstwo na swoim mężu, jego ochroniarzu i kochance.  
(3) REKTORZY UNIWERSYTETÓW STANOWYCH, 50 cm — dyskusja rektorów o dramatycznej sytuacji funduszy edukacyjnych.  
(4) ZMIANA WŁADZY W IRAKU, 38 cm — mówi samo za siebie.

CZĘŚĆ LOKALNA/STANOWA: TU TEŻ ANI SŁÓWECZKIEM O PUNKCIE (1) Z PIERWSZEJ STRONY. MOŻEMY JEDNAK WSPOMNIEĆ, ŻE PAN EAMES JEST ZAKOCHANY PO USZY WE WZMIANKOWANYM BEZDOMNYM SZEFIE DZIAŁU REDAKCJI.  
(1) OŚWIADCZENIE GUBERANTORA, 30 cm  
(2) MODERNIZACJA PATROLI AUTOSTRADOWYCH, 50 cm — podsumowanie ostatnich dwóch lat doczekało się nareszcie punktu kulminacyjnego!  
(3) INICJATYWA ŁĄCZENIA BUDYNKÓW UŻYTKOWYCH Z MIESZKALNYMI, 101 cm — w końcu udało nam się zdobyć zatwierdzony plan zagospodarowania przestrzennego dla centrum, powinno wyjść pięknie, Yusuf ma już ustawiony genialny rozkład na dwie strony z grafikami i zdjęciami.  
(4) PRAWO JAWNOŚCI ŻYCIA PUBLICZNEGO/PARLAMENT, 38 cm — za nudne, żeby podsumowywać.  
(5) FUNDUSZE FINANSOWE NA OŚRODKI POMOCY DLA OFIAR GWAŁTU, 63 cm — materiał nieopublikowany z zeszłego tygodnia.  
(6) WYNAGRODZENIA DLA NAUCZYCIELI, 38 cm — materiał nieopublikowany z zeszłego tygodnia.  
(7) OGRANICZENIA PRĘDKOŚCI NA DROGACH, 25 cm.

CZĘŚĆ OGÓLNOKRAJOWA/ŚWIAT: NADAL MILCZYMY W TEMACIE (1) Z PIERWSZEJ STRONY, NIEMNIEJ PRAGNIEMY PODKREŚLIĆ, IŻ WEDŁUG DOBRZE POINFORMOWANYCH ŹRÓDEŁ BEZDOMNY REDAKTOR, O KTÓRYM MOWA, PRZEZ CO NAJMNIEJ ROK DZIELNIE STAWIAŁ OPÓR CORAZ BARDZIEJ ŻENUJĄCYM PODSTĘPOM PANA EAMESA, MAJĄCYM NA CELU WMANEWROWANIE W/W REDAKTORA W ZAMIESZKANIE RAZEM.  
(1) ROK RZĄDÓW OBAMY W SKRÓCIE, 63 cm.  
(2) AKTUALNA SYTUACJA W AFGANISTANIE, 51 cm — (?) telegram AP.  
(3) SUDAN, 25 cm — (?) telegram AP.  
(4) PONOWNY WYBUCH EPIDEMII CHOLERY, 66 cm — telegram McClatchy.  
(5) CHIŃSKA POKOJOWA NAGRODA NOBLA, CZYLI NAGRODA KONFUCJUSZA, 25 cm — jaja sobie robicie, kuźwa? Telegram AP.  
(6) PODSUMOWANIE Z D.C., 38 cm — (?) telegram AP.

CZĘŚĆ BIZNESOWA: DITTO W KWESTII CISZY ODNOŚNIE (1) Z PIERWSZEJ STRONY, OCZYWIŚCIE NIE LICZĄC DYSKRETNEGO PRZYPOMNIENIA SZANOWNYM WSPÓŁPRACOWNIKOM O NOMINACJI „GUARDIANA” DLA PANA EAMESA W KATEGORII „BARDZO PRAWDOPODOBNY PODPALACZ” DRUGI ROK Z RZĘDU (ORAZ O SIEDMIU LATACH NOMINACJI DO NAGRODY ZA NAJWIĘKSZĄ GOTOWOŚĆ DO PRZESPANIA SIĘ Z KAŻDYM ZA INFORMACJĘ — KURCZE, EAMES, MOŻE TY SIĘ LECZ?).  
(1) NOTKI LOKALNE, 38 cm.  
(2) IBM, SPRAWOZDANIE FINANSOWE NA III KWARTAŁ, 25 cm — (?), Reuter.  
(3) GOOGLE, SPRAWOZDANIE FINANSOWE NA III KWARTAŁ, 38 cm — (?) Reuter/AP.  
(4) RAPORT KONIUNKTURALNY SKURWIELI OD BEŻOWEJ KSIĘGI, 40 CM — to zdecydowanie nie był dobry kwartał, moi drodzy.  
(5) PRODUKCJA W CHINACH, 25 cm — (?) Reuter.

ZESPÓŁ GRAFICZNY/FELIETONY: LUDZIE, ALE NA SERIO, EAMES NA MUR POSUNĄŁBY SIĘ DO PODŁOŻENIA OGNIA W DOMU ARTHURA, JEŚLI GWARANTOWAŁOBY MU TO SZERSZY DOSTĘP DO CZYNNOŚCI SEKSUALNYCH, NIE SĄDZICIE?  
(1) CZĘŚĆ KULTURALNO-ARTYSTYCZNA NA CZWARTEK USTALONA. DAJCIE NAM ŚWIĘTY SPOKÓJ.  
(2) AUKCJA U SOTHEBY'S, 66 cm — ludzie, słuchajcie! Ktoś pobił rekord najdroższego żyjącego artysty, dotąd należący do Luciana Freuda!  
(3) LISTY/ZESTAWIENIA ITD.

ZESPÓŁ REDAKCYJNY: PODOBNO PŁACĄ NAM ZA WYRAŻANIE OPINII, WIĘC OTO ONA — TEN DRAŃ JEST WINNY. DZWOŃCIE PO CSI.  
(1) HARDY — szczerze mówiąc, nie mam pewności, ale gdy zaglądałem do niego ostatnio, strasznie się pieklił na 4chan, więc lepiej szykujcie się na lawinę listów od wkurzonych czytelników.  
(2) KATHLEEN — lekcje uświadomienia seksualnego powinny być gruntowne, wszechstronne i obowiązkowe.  
(3) JAMES — porównujesz tę cholerną farsę z chińskim Konfucjuszem do Nobla, ale nie będę się pastwił, bo o wiele ważniejsza jest sprawa Eamesa. Eames, człowieku. A niech cię szlag.

ZESPÓŁ FOTOGRAFICZNY: ARTHURZE, JEŻELI NIE CHCESZ SIĘ DO NIEGO WPROWADZIĆ, MOŻESZ MIESZKAĆ U MNIE.  
Planowane zdjęcia: SOTHEBY'S, POSIEDZENIE U GUBERNATORA, POŻAR PRZY BEACON STREET (wybacz, Arthurze…).  
Materiał zdjęciowy z archiwum: IBM/GOOGLE/BEŻOWA KSIĘGA.  
Materiał zdjęciowy z agencji prasowych: CHIŃSKI NOBEL/AFGANISTAN/OBAMA/SUDAN.

ZESPÓŁ ŚLEDCZY: JESTEŚCIE BANDĄ KRETYNÓW. JUŻ WAS CHYBA KOMPLETNIE POGIĘŁO.  
NIE DOSTANIECIE ODE MNIE NIC. ZERO. NIE ZASŁUGUJECIE NA DZIENNIKARSTWO ŚLEDCZE.

KOREKTOR:  
Kilka uwag:  
— Lojalnie ostrzegam, dobrze sprawdzajcie, czy piszecie o kobiecie, czy o mężczyźnie. Jeśli ktoś znów przyśle mi tekst, w którym pomyli czyjąś płeć, oberwie po łapach.  
— Jeszcze raz, dla opornych: „bynajmniej” jest synonimem wyrazu „wcale” oraz partykułą bądź wykrzyknikiem wzmacniającym zaprzeczenie, zaś „przynajmniej” znaczy „nie mniej niż” lub „chociaż, bodaj”. Dla przykładu: „Pożar w moim mieszkaniu, wbrew ogólnemu zamiarowi przemilczenia tak żywo dyskutowany w tym konspekcie, nie jest **bynajmniej** powodem do radości. Tyle dobrego, że udało mi się **przynajmniej** ujść z niego z życiem.”  
— Nie dodawajcie końcówek fleksyjnych do odmienianych liczebników porządkowych w postaci cyfry! Albo używacie samej cyfry (ewentualnie z kropką), albo rozpisujecie całość słownie.  
— Powód do radości: „mejl” jest już dopuszczalną alternatywą dla „e-maila”, choć radzę wam stosować ją wyłącznie w komunikacji nieformalnej. Przestańcie więc już truć na ten temat. Nie, nadal nie wolno wam używać w oficjalnych tekstach neologizmów typu „tweetnąć”, a Internet, jako nazwa własna, wciąż wymaga pisowni wielką literą.  
— Uwaga prywatna: każdy, kto pragnie zasłużyć sobie na przychylność losu (MAL, DOM, to do was) może poczuć się zachęcony do zdeponowania u Eamesa rzeczy skradzionych mi bezwstydnie w ciągu minionych lat. Niniejszym nie zamierzam jednak ani potwierdzać, ani dementować miejsca swojego przyszłego zakwaterowania.

ZESPÓŁ ŚLEDCZY PO RAZ DRUGI: ZA TO JA POTWIERDZAM. SPADAJCIE. WYGRYWAM.

 

**Koniec**


End file.
